Kimi no Kioku
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: "Selama ini, sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Youichi"/ "Saat bersamaku, apa kau juga selalu mengingatnya?"/ "Takeru dan Youichi itu berbeda, kalian tidak bisa dibandingkan."/ "Tidak apa, Mamori, aku akan menunggu…"/ "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pergi meninggalkannya atau memaksanya bersamaku sementara hatinya ada pada orang lain." YamaMamoHiru RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Mayou Fietry

Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, Takeru Yamato

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, drama

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, ide pasaran, abal, kayak sinetron, dan segala keburukan lainnya yang bisa bikin keracunan..

.

.

.

"Selama ini, sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Youichi"/ "Saat bersamaku, apa kau juga selalu mengingatnya?"/ "Takeru dan Youichi itu berbeda, kalian tidak bisa dibandingkan."/ "Tidak apa, Mamori, aku akan menunggu…"

**KIMI NO KIOKU**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey… preman-preman sialan! Lepasin cewek sialan itu atau kukirim kalian ke neraka!"

Bola mata berwarna biru _sapphire_ milik Anezaki Mamori spontan terbuka mendengar teriakan lantang itu. Ia menitikan air matanya. Hati gadis berusia 15 tahun itu mendadak menjadi tenang, padahal sebelumnya, ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Youichi," bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah berujar pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, terlalu takut untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya sekarang.

"Heeh, buka matamu, _monster _cengeng sialan!" suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan seperti yang diperintahkan si pemilik suara, Mamori membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pria berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah berjongkok di depannya sambil menyeringai seram. Tapi bagi Mamori, seringai menyeramkan itu sama seperti sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Youichi," ucap Mamori sambil terisak, detik berikutnya gadis itu sudah menghambur ke pelukan pria bernama lengkap Hiruma Youichi itu.

"Heeh, ngapain kau malah nangis _monster_ jelek?" tanya Hiruma kasar. Tapi berbeda dengan kata-katanya, pria itu merengkuh tubuh mungil teman sekelasnya itu erat dan membiarkan Mamori menangis dalam pelukannya. "tenang saja, _monster_ sialan. Selama aku hidup, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu seujung jari pun," kata Hiruma pelan.

Mamori mengangguk dalam tangisannya. Hatinya bergetar mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusan. Ia sudah lama mengenal pria ini, dan dia tahu, kata-kata Hiruma bukanlah sebuah kalimat penanang biasa.

"Dasar _monster _sus payah… Melindungi si cebol saja kau bisa! Melindungi diri sendiri malah tidak bisa!" cibir Hiruma. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori berdiri.

"Habis, yang mengganggu Sena 'kan hanya anak-anak yang umurnya di bawahku. Tidak seperti preman-preman itu!" balas Mamori sebal.

"Tch, sudah, jangan bicara lagi _monster_ sialan. Nanti luka di bibirmu itu tambah lebar dan kau jadi si mulut sobek! Kekekeke."

"_Mou_! Dasar kau!"

"Sudah, ayo pulang!" Hiruma meraih jemari Mamori dan menyeretnya pulang.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat dua remaja itu berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Mamori. Tidak ada yang bicara satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Heeh… _monster_ sialan," panggil Hiruma.

"Hn…,"

"Kau jadi melanjutkan sekolah di New York?"

"Yaah… ini kesempatan bagus untuk melanjutkan SMA di Amerika, kapan lagi aku bisa dapat beasiswa di sana, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak! Aku ini sudah jenius, aku tidak perlu sekolah jauh-jauh!"

Mamori hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ia melirik pria di sampingnya. Mendadak hatinya merasa sakit menyadari kalau ia dan pria jabrik ini tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

"Berarti, Youichi… setelah ini, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi ya?" tanya Mamori pelan.

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya melirik Mamori seraya menghentikan langkah. "Tentu saja bisa, _monster _sialan, kau akan kembali ke Jepang 'kan? Kau harus lihat ya, _monster_ sus jelek, saat kau kembali ke Jepang, kau akan melihatku sudah menggenggam Negara ini." Hiruma menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya.

Mamori pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Ia yakin. Kalau Hiruma pasti bisa melakukannya. "Kalau begitu, aku titip Sena ya, selama aku tidak ada, kau harus melindunginya, awas saja kalau kau sampai menggangunya!"

"Keh, ngapain kau malah menitipkan bocah cebol itu padaku? Kau pikir aku ini pengurus panti asuhan? Biarin aja si cebol itu mandiri. Kalau kau terus _over protective_ padanya, bocah itu tidak akan berkembang."

Mamori mengangguk. Mungkin benar, mulai sekarang dia seharusnya tidak terlalu _protective_ pada adik angkatnya itu. Biar bagaimana pun, Sena bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu menggandeng tangannya sambil menangis seperti dulu. Sena sudah menjadi remaja yang harus lebih kuat.

"Sudah sampai, _monster_ sialan," kata Hiruma membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

"Eh..?" Mamori menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tidak sadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Mamori.

"Cepat masuk dan berkemas! Kau akan segera pergi kan?"

"Iya, _arigatou_, Youichi,"

"Hmm…." Hiruma menjawab asal sambil melangkah meninggalkan Mamori.

* * *

Iris _sapphire_ dan _zamrud_ bertemu. Keduanya sama-sama menatap dalam keindahan bola kristal pada mata di depannya. Dalam hati kedua pemiliknya, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya mereka bisa saling tatap.

Iya, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya.

Memikirkan tentang itu, biru _sapphir_e milik Anezaki Mamori akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Tidak mau, rasanya dia tidak mau berpisah dengan pria tampan pemilik hijau _zamrud_ itu.

"Menjijikan sekali kau, _monster _sialan. Ini ketiga kalinya dalam satu minggu aku melihatmu menangis!" hardik Hiruma saat melihat gadis di depannya itu mulai menangis.

"Habis, aku 'kan tidak mau berpisah denganmu," jawab Mamori sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi!" Hiruma menyeringai.

"_Mou_! Mana bisa seperti itu…!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis, dasar _monster_ jelek sialan. Kau ini merepotkan!"

Mamori mengangguk. Ia kembali menghapus air matanya.

"Kau pergilah sana, _monster_ sialan. Oh, tapi sebelumnya…" Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Mamori dan memakaikan sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan gambar kelelawar terbang di leher Mamori.

"Eh…?" bola mata Mamori membulat melihat apa yang diberikan Hiruma padanya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum-menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan benda yang sama di lehernya. "Benda sialan ini cuma ada dua di dunia. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menghilangkannya!" ancamnya.

Mamori tersenyum. Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa hangat dan bahagia mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga nyawaku, Youichi."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku, cewek jelek!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Tapi ia lalu menjulurkan lidah sebelum berlari ke tempat orang tuanya menunggu.

Hiruma sendiri hanya memandangi aktivitas keluarga itu. Padahal orang tua Mamori memintanya ikut ke bandara. Tapi pria itu malah menolak. Akhirnya dia hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan mobil putih milik keluarga Anezaki meninggalkannya.

Hiruma bisa merasakan ada kekosongan dalam hatinya. Meski ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menepisnya. Tentu saja, sejak kapan setan sepertinya merasa galau. Tidak akan pernah. Hiruma bersikeras menepis perasaan yang baginya menjijikan itu dari hatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Anezaki Mamori sudah seperti jantungnya. Saat ia kehilangan keluarganya. Mamori datang dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Gadis itu, dengan senyumannya saja dia mampu memberikan kehangatan. Hiruma masih bisa merasakan jemari gadis itu bertaut dengan jemarinya.

Sejak dulu. Mamori tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Gadis itu seperti memantau Hiruma. Dia selalu datang tanpa dipanggil untuk membantu. Dia mengenalkan Hiruma pada sebuah kebahagiaan. Tentang keluarga, persahabatan, dan cinta…

"Cih!" Hiruma mendecih sebal dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Mana mungkin aku suka sama _monster_ gendut penggila _cream puff_ sialan itu!" gerutu Hiruma sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tinggalnya yang entah dimana.

* * *

**3 mounths later**

"Ngapain kita harus repot-repot pergi cuma buat darma wisata, guru sialan? Kayak anak SD!" cibir Hiruma sambil menaiki bis hitam yang akan membawanya dan teman sekelasnya menuju gunung Fuji.

Sebenarnya Hiruma sangat malas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah tidak punya gairah untuk melakukan hal lain tiga bulan terakhir ini. Jadi, dia ikut saja darma wisata ini.

Begitu tiba di tempat duduknya, Hiruma langsung memejamkan mata. Karena dia duduk sendirian, dia jadi leluasa untuk sekedar tidur. Ya, Hiruma lebih memilih tidur karena sejak pagi tadi perasaannya tidak tentu. Hiruma merasa seperti akan terjadi hal buruk. Dan Hiruma mencoba tidak memikirkannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, ia mencoba memandangi jendela di sebelahnya. Banyak pohon dan sepertinya jalan yang ditempuh kendaraan ini daerah perbukitan. Ada jurang curam di sisi-sisinya.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma merasakan guncangan cukup keras dari mobilnya.

"Ada apa, supir sialan?" teriak Hiruma yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian semua penumpang.

Tidak ada balasan dari sang supir. Sepertinya sang supir lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya atau mungkin terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

Bis hitam itu berguncang sekali lagi, lebih keras dari yang pertama.

Dan yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah sebuah jeritan….

* * *

**Mamori's apartement, New York August 17****th**** 20xx**

_KRIIIIIING…._

"Hallo?"

"Mamori-_chan_?"

"Ah…ibu?" Mamori memekik saat mendengar suara sang ibu di seberang telepon. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan wanita ini meski hampir setiap hari berkomunikasi lewat telepon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, ibu, sekolah baik, semuanya baik, terkendali!" jawab Mamori antusias. "Bagaimana dengan ibu, ayah, dan Youichi?"

"Baik sayang, hanya saja… Ada sedikit masalah."

"Apa?" mendadak perasaan Mamori menjadi tidak tenang. Nada bicara sang ibu seolah memberi tahu bahwa ada hal buruk terjadi. Jantung Mamori langsung berdetak dengan cepat.

"Minggu lalu, kelas Youichi ada darma wisata ke gunung Fuji. Tapi… dalam perjalanan, bis yang mereka tumpangi terperosok ke jurang…."

"Lalu Youichi…? Dia tidak apa-apa kan, ibu?" tanya Mamori spontan. Saat ini jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Dua puluh lima orang meninggal. Termasuk Youichi…."

"A-apa?" Mamori memastikan. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. "Ibu bercanda kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Mamori tidak mau mempercayainya, ia ingin ibunya di seberang telepon tertawa dan berkata bahwa Mamori telah tertipu.

Tapi tidak.

"Youchi, sudah tidak ada," jawab Mami Anezaki di seberang telepon.

Mamori hampir menjatuhkan gagang telepon dalam genggamannya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit. Rasanya ia jadi tidak bisa bernafas. Air mata itu pun keluar dengan deras dari kedua sudut mata gadis cantik itu.

"Dengarkan ibu, Mamori… Sebenarnya, jasad Youichi tidak ditemukan. Selama seminggu ini, tim SAR sudah melakukan pencarian, tapi yang berhasil mereka temukan hanya jaket, tas, dan sebelah sepatu Youichi yang penuh darah. Kemungkinan Youichi terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi dan…." terdengar Mami menarik nafas panjang. Seolah ia juga tidak sanggup mengatakannya. "Kabarnya banyak binatang buas di sana."

"Tidak mungkin ibu!" Mamori hampir menjarit di tengah tangisnya. "Orang sekuat Youichi tidak akan meninggal dengan cara semudah itu. Dia bukan manusia biasa! Youichi pasti masih hidup!"

"Meski dia selalu bilang kalau dia adalah setan yang kabur dari neraka, Youichi tetaplah manusia yang tidak bisa menghindari kematian."

Gagang telepon itu benar-benar terlepas dari tangan Mamori. Gadis itu merosot ke lantai. Ia seolah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, lututnya terasa lemas. Mamori terisak.

"Sayang… ibu tahu kau sedih, tapi ibu mohon kau harus kuat. Meski kau menangis, Youichi tidak akan kembali. Percayalah sayang, Youichi bahagia di surga…."

Suara Mami Anezaki menjadi semakin samar di telinga Mamori, dan mendadak pandangan Mamori menjadi gelap.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Huwaaaa…. Apa lagi ini?

huhuhu... Ini masih prolog, jadi masih pendek banget. Cerita sebenarnya bakal dimulai chap depan.. tapi saia harap minna ga bosen, cerita ini sinetron banget dan di sini buat pertama kalinya saia coba bikin pairing selain hirumamo… nyehehe*padahal di awal jelas-jelas hirumamo*

ah... special thanks buat Kuro Nami yang udah bantu saia bikin judul XDD wajib ripiu yaa#dor

Oke, minna... Arigatou gozaimasu, sudah mampir buat sekedar baca cerita gaje ini, sekarang, mohon reviewnya sebelum menekan tombol back, minna… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Minna~~ sudah lama ga jumpa XDD

arigatou gozaimasu buat semua yang udah sempet mampir dan meninggalkan review… dan saia minta maaf, soalnya lago-lagi ga bisa update cepet T.T tapi mungkin setelah ini kegiatan saia jadi berkurang dan bisa kembali fokus samaFfn XD

Buat **cila-miyuki**,, **Iin cka you-nii**, **Nurrafa Aprilia**, **Kuro Nami**, **Himeka Kyousuke**, dan **Hyou Hyouichiffer**, terima kasih banyak… sudah saia balas lewat PM ya, dan buat yang ga log in,

**Numpangreview**: arigatou…..#bungkukbungkuk kalo penasaran berarti wajib ikutin ceritanya sampai selesai..kekeke XD

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry **

**Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, Takeru Yamato**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, ide pasaran, abal, kayak sinetron, dan segala keburukan lainnya yang bisa bikin keracunan..**

.

.

.

"Selama ini, sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Youichi"/ "Saat bersamaku, apa kau juga selalu mengingatnya?"/ "Takeru dan Youichi itu berbeda, kalian tidak bisa dibandingkan."/ "Tidak apa, Mamori, aku akan menunggu…"/ "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pergi meninggalkannya atau memaksanya ikut denganku sementara hatinya ada pada orang lain? Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan."

**KIMI NO KIOKU**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**7 years later**

Mamori Anezaki masih belum bosan memperhatikan jalanan yang ia lewati. Gedung-gedung bertingkat, pusat perbelanjaan, taman bermain. Gadis bersurai _auburn _itu tersenyum kecil. Sudah tujuh tahun ia tidak melihat pemandangan indah negeri tercintainya.

Dan sekarang, setelah ia kembali dari New York, Mamori ingin memanjakan diri dengan melihat keindahan kota kelahirannya itu.

Sudah tujuh tahun, pikir Mamori. Benar, sudah tujuh tahun ia tidak pernah melihat Jepang. Dengan bunga sakura dan _hanami,_ festival musim panas, _taiko_, _kabuk_i, Mamori sangat merindukannya.

"Mamori, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat liar yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh… Tidak apa-apa, Takeru-_kun_, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat, sudah tujuh tahun tidak lihat Jepang," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Pria bernama lengkap Takeru Yamato itu ikut tersenyum melihat Mamori. Ia tahu, tunangannya ini memang cinta sekali dengan Jepang. Jadi wajar, kalau setelah tujuh tahun berkelana di negeri orang, Mamori tampak tidak mau melewatkan sedikit pun pemandangan ibu kota ini.

Yamato meraih jemari Mamori, memperlihatkan cincin kembar yang mereka pakai. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Sejak lulus dari Akademi Teikoku di Osaka, ia melanjutkan studi di universitas yang sama seperti Mamori. Itulah saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Karena sama-sama dari Jepang, keduanya menjadi akrab hingga berakhir dalam sebuah hubungan yang serius. Tujuan utama keduanya kembali ke Jepang, adalah untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan.

"Ehm… Takeru, kau akan langsung kembali ke Osaka?" tanya Mami Anezaki yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

Yamato membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan calon mertuanya itu. "Mungkin minggu depan aku akan kembali ke sana. Hari ini aku ingin istirahat sebentar di rumah _kaa-san_ dan mencari apartemen, boleh bukan?"

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Mami. Wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu melirik sedikit putrinya yang masih memperhatikan jalanan. Mami tahu, yang ada dalam pikiran Mamori bukan hanya sekedar pemandangan Tokyo yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Mami tahu sejak pertama mengunjungi putrinya saat masih di New York. Hal yang selalu ditanyakan gadis itu adalah kematian Hiruma. Bahkan saat hari ia bertunangan dengan Yamato tahun lalu, Mamori menangisi Hiruma seharian.

Hati wanita itu terasa sedikit sakit mengingat penderitaan putrinya. Mamori memang mengaku padanya kalau ia serius dengan Yamato. Mamori selalu bilang kalau dia mencintai Yamato. Tapi Mami tahu, dalam hati malaikat kecilnya itu, masih ada Youichi Hiruma.

"Sudah sampai!" Mami Anezaki membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di garasi.

Yamato dan Mamori segera turun dan mengangkut barang-barang mereka masuk ke rumah.

"Sayang sekali ayahmu masih harus bekerja, dia pasti merindukanmu, Mamo," kata Mami sambil berjalan mendahului dua orang itu. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Mamori dan Yamato masuk.

"Aku juga kangen pada ayah, tapi apa boleh buat. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan selamanya tinggal di Jepang, 'kan!" Mamori tersenyum ceria.

Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sementara Mami beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum. Melihat apa yang dikerjakan ibunya, Mamori langsung melesat menghampiri sang ibu untuk membantu. Membiarkan Yamato yang tengah melihat-lihat ruang tamu.

"Wah… Mamo-_chan_, apa ini kau waktu kecil?" tanya Yamato saat melihat sebuah foto gadis berambut _auburn_ pendek bersama seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik.

"Hey…hey… seharusnya kau tidak melihatnya, tuan," sahut Mamori sambil membawa baki berisi tiga cangkir kopi.

"Kau sudah terlihat cantik dari kecil," goda Yamato. "Yang di sebelahmu ini, siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk foto yang ia lihat tadi.

"Itu… setan yang kabur dari neraka," jawab Mamori asal. "Namanya Hiruma Youichi. Cowok bodoh yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku. Padahal dia bilang kalau akan menungguku kembali dari New York!" gerutu Mamori sambil meneguk kopinya perlahan.

"Oh… Jadi ini, temanmu yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu?"

Mamori hanya mengangguk. Sesak. Perasaan sakit dalam dadanya kembali lagi. Perasaan itu selalu kembali tiap ia mengingatnya. Pria berambut jabrik yang selalu melindunginya. Setan yang kabur dari neraka.

Apa dia kembali ke tempat dimana dia berasal? Mamori berfikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin istirahat di kamarku," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melesat ke lantai dua. Dimana dulu kamarnya berada.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya. Perasaan sesak itu kembali menyerang dada Mamori. Ia menarik nafas perlahan untuk menstabilkan emosinya. Begitu berhasil melakukannya, Mamori berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Sudah tujuh tahun ia tidak menjamah tempat ini.

Disinilah Hiruma biasanya tertidur saat mengerjakan tugas bersama, kalau sudah begitu, biasanya Mamori akan menyelesaikan PR milik Hiruma juga. Di sini Hiruma biasa mengagetkannya dengan muncul dari jendela secara tiba-tiba. Di sini juga biasanya Mamori menemukan sekotak _cream puff_ saat bangun tidur, atau tumpukan kado di hari ulang tahunnya. Meski Hiruma tidak pernah mengaku, Mamori tahu tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya kecuali dia.

"Bodoh!" Mamori menahan tawa dalam tangisannya. Rasanya baru kemarin Hiruma memberikan kalung yang kini bertengger di lehernya, seperti baru kemarin Hiruma menyelamatkannya dari preman-preman. Tapi, sekarang sudah tujuh tahun dan tidak ada kabar apa pun tentang Hiruma. Pria itu, sepertinya memang telah jadi sejarah.

* * *

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh melihatnya?" tanya Yamato pelan.

Mami menggeleng tegas. "Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Takeru."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…," Yamato mengangguk. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai mencari apartement sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku mungkin akan tinggal sementara di apartement depan." Yamato seolah sedang menunjuk apartement yang tadi mereka lewati. Lokasinya tidak begitu jauh, bahkan bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Mami tampak berfikir. Ia merasa berterima kasih pada pria ini karena mau mengerti kondisi putrinya. "Kemarilah kapan pun kau mau," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," Yamato membalas senyuman wanita itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

* * *

Entah jam berapa Mamori tertidur malam tadi, ia tidak ingat. Yang pasti saat ia terbangun matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Gadis itu mengucek matanya sebentar, berusaha memperoleh lagi kesadarannya. Ia melirik jam kecil di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Jam delapan pagi. Mamori segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Agak aneh juga ibunya membiarkan Mamori tidur sampai siang begini.

_Tok tok tok._

"Mamo-_chan_, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Mami dari luar ruangan.

"Ya, ibu, aku sudah bangun," jawab Mamori

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka sebelum terlihat sosok cantik Mami Anezaki dari balik pintu, "Sena datang mengunjungimu," katanya sembari tersenyum.

Mata biru milik Mamori melebar. "Sena?!" dia memekik. "Suruh dia tunggu sebentar!" lalu Mamori langsung melesat ke kamar mandi meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Mamori menyelesaikan keperluannya di kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian, gadis cantik itu sudah melangkah menuju ruang tamu dimana sahabat kecilnya menunggu.

"Sena!" panggil Mamori begitu ia melihat pemuda berambut coklat duduk manis di sofa hitam rumahnya bersama seorang gadis berambut biru dan pria dengan plester di hidungnya.

"Mamori-_neechan_," balas pria itu sambil berdiri.

"Kyaa… Sena! Kau sudah besar!" tanpa ragu Mamori langsung memeluk Sena dengan erat.

"Ma-Mamori-_neechan_, aku tidak bisa bernafas," ucap Sena dalam pelukan Mamori.

"Haha… _gomen_," Mamori lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenalkan, ini Suzuna dan Monta, mereka teman-temanku," kata Sena memperkenalkan dua orang yang bersamanya.

"Yaa~ Mamo-_nee_, Sena ini sering sekali bercerita tentang Mamo-_nee_ lho, dan waktu Sena bilang kalau Mamo-_nee_ akan kembali dari Amerika, aku langsung minta dia mengajakku bertemu denganmu!" celoteh gadis berambut biru bernama Suzuna dengan suara yang riang.

"Haha… begitukah? Kalau begitu, _yoroshiku_," jawab Mamori sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Cantik MAX!" Monta berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Mamori, Sena, dan Suzuna masih bisa .mendengarnya.

"Max?" Mamori memutar bola matanya bingung.

"Biarkan saja dia, MonMon memang idiot," kata Suzuna pelan.

Mamori hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Suzuna.

"Apa Mamo-_nee_ mau jalan-jalan? Kami mau mengantar Mamo-_nee_ kemana pun!" Suzuna menawarkan.

"Uhm… itu, sebenarnya aku ingin ke lokasi kecelakaan Youichi," ungkap Mamori pelan.

"Lokasi kecelakaan?" Suzuna dan Monta bergumam kompak.

"Kalian ingat 'kan, kecelakaan bus tujuh tahun lalu di lereng gunung Fuji?" Sena mengingatkan teman-temannya, seolah dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

"Oh… tentu saja ingat. Bus yang membawa murid SMA Deimon 'kan?" tanya Monta.

"Benar, antarkan aku ke sana," pinta Mamori.

"Tapi, Mamori-_neechan_, kejadiannya sudah tujuh tahun lalu…," Sena tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia jadi bingung mau bicara apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sena, aku cuma ingin melihat," kata Mamori seolah tahu apa yang tidak bisa Sena katakan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan pamit pada ibu," Mamori beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Mami yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur.

"Ibu, aku mau pergi ke lokasi kecelakaan Youichi," ia berpamitan.

Mami menoleh kearah putrinya sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mamori ikut tersenyum.

"Mamo-_chan_, tidak bisakah kau… melupakannya?" tanya Mami sesaat sebelum putrinya beranjak.

"Maksud ibu, Youichi?" Mamori menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Mami mengangguk. "Sudah tujuh tahun, dan selama ini ibu lihat kau terus memikirkannya. Bukankah ada Takeru? Pikirkan perasaannya."

Mamori terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Ibu benar, sudah tujuh tahun. Tapi bagiku, waktu di Jepang berhenti sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Bagiku, kecelakaan itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Kemarin… Youcihi masih menyelamatkanku dari derandalan sekolah, masih mengantarku pulang, dan masih meledekku…," tanpa sadar Mamori terisak. "Berat sekali menjalaninya, bu. Tapi ibu jangan khawatir, Takeru bukan pelarian." Mamori tersenyum diakhri kalimatnya.

Mami membalas senyum putrinya. "Pergilah."

Mamori mengangguk kemudian kembali menemui Sena. "Baiklah, teman-teman… ayo kita be- Eeehh?"

"Hai?!"

Mamori masih membeku di tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat pria berambut coklat itu sedang asik mengobrol dengan tamu-tamunya.

"Ada apa, Mamori?" tanya si rambut coklat Yamato.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu?"

Yamato tersenyum. "Kupikir kondisimu masih seperti kemarin, jadi aku putuskan langsung ke sini saja." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, karena kau juga sudah di sini, kau juga ikut kami saja ya. Aku mau ke lokasi kecelakaan Youichi, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah!" balas Yamato.

"Pacar Mamo-_nee_ keren!" ungkap Suzuna jujur. Membuat Mamori dan Yamato tersenyum kecil.

"Baik, ayo kita berangkat!" komando Yamato.

* * *

Yamato menghentikan mobil milik keluarga Anezaki yang dibawanya setelah komando Sena. Menurut pria bermata coklat itu, di sinilah dulu bus yang membawa siswa-siswa Deimon terperosok dan menewaskan dua puluh lima siswa, termasuk Hiruma Youichi.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu ada dua jenazah yang tidak ditemukan. Jenazah Hiruma-_san_ dan cewek bernama Sakura Harada. Setelah pencarian selama dua minggu, jenazah Harada ditemukan sudah tidak utuh, sementara Hiruma-_san_ sendiri tidak bisa ditemukan. Yah, Mamori-_neechan_ pasti sudah tahu, banyak binatang buas di dalam sana."

Yamato segera memeluk tubuh Mamori. Pria itu sadar, sejak Sena mulai bercerita, tubuh kekasihnya sudah bergetar. Ia mengerti. Kematian Hiruma terlalu menyakitkan.

"Seandainya saja… aku ingin mengunjungi makamnya, aku ingin mengunjunginya." Mamori hampir menangis.

"Kau tahu 'kan, jenazahnya tidak ditemukan." Ucap Yamato pelan.

"_Ne_, di sekolah ada monumen peringatan kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu 'kan?" Suzuna bergumam.

"Benar, banyak yang datang ke sana untuk sekedar mendoakan korban. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" usul Sena.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita ke sana saja," jawab Yamato kemudian memberi komando agar semua kembali ke mobil.

Seperti sebelumnya, perjalanan kali ini pun Yamato hanya mengikuti petunjuk Sena. Bagaimana pun dia sudah tujuh tahun tidak berjalan-jalan di Jepang. Apa lagi Deimon, sejak dulu Yamato belum pernah kemari.

Mobil itu akhirnya kembali berhenti saat tiba di depan sekolah yang di gerbangnya tertulis SMU Deimon. Mereka semua turun dari mobil kemudian melangkah menuju belakang sekolah, tempat dimana sebuah monumen peringatan kecil berdiri dengan kokoh. Ada foto-foto siswa yang menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu serta sebuah tulisan di atas foto-foto itu.

_"Untuk mengenang sahabat kami tercinta."_

Tangan Mamori terulur menyentuh foto pria berambut pirang jabrik yang tampak tersenyum sinis. Mamori sendiri tersenyum pahit melihat foto itu. Matanya sudah tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Hey… apa sekarang kau bahagia, Youichi?" tanyanya, meski Mamori tahu tidak akan ada jawaban. "Bodoh! Padahal aku ingin sekali menunjukan padamu kalau sekarang aku sudah lulus. Kau malah meninggalkanku!" Mamori menyeka air mata yang mendadak keluar. Ia berusaha tersenyum. "Yah, bagaimana pun, aku selalu berharap kau selalu bahagia. Sampai saatnya nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Benar kan?"

Yamato merangkul bahu Mamori. Ia mencoba menguatkan gadis yang ia cintai itu. "Dia pasti bahagia, dia akan lebih bahagia kalau melihatmu bahagia. Dia pasti selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana." Pria itu tersenyum kecil pada Mamori.

"Benar," Mamori mengangguk. Ia melirik Yamato dan membalas senyum pria itu. Disaat ada yang begitu menyayanginya, seharusnya dia tidak bersedih untuk pria lain. Hiruma akan bahagia. Pasti. Mamori meyakinkan hatinya.

"Waaah… mereka mesra sekali!" Suzuna menggerak-gerakan "antena cinta" di kepalanya sambil menunjuk Mamori dan Yamato dengan semangat.

"Dasar cewek aneh." Gerutu Monta yang berakhir dengan serangan _in-line skate_ Suzuna.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Mamori mengajak Yamato untuk menemui Sena dan yang lainnya. Mamori merasa tidak enak, hari ini dia sudah ditemani, tapi dia sendiri malah bersedih.

"_Gomen, minna,_ padahal kalian sudah menemaniku. Tapi aku malah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri." Ucap Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamo-_nee_. Kami mengerti. Nah, sekarang supaya kondisi Mamo-_nee_ jadi lebih baik kita ke festival!" seru Suzuna bersemangat. Gadis manis itu langsung menggandeng tangan Mamori dan berjalan meninggalkan tiga pria di belakangnya.

"Festival?" Mamori bergumam pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau minggu ini adalah minggu pertama musim panas. Festival musim panas yang dulu jadi f_avorite_-nya juga dimulai.

"Mamo-_nee_ tahu, sekarang festival musim panas lebih seru karena ada konser musik juga, hari ini band yang akan tampil keren!"

"Konser musik?"

"Benar! Gratis! Sebaiknya kita cepat ke sana supaya dapat tempat paling depan!"

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" bisik Yamato pada Sena saat ia melihat tingkah Suzuna.

"Ya, dia memang selalu ceria," jawab Sena seadanya.

"Mungkin, kalau ada dia, Mamo bisa kembali ceria," Yamato bergumam. Ia menoleh kearah Sena dan tersenyum.

Sena mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

"Yaa~~!" teriak Suzuna ceria. "Akhirnya sebentar lagi akan dimulai!"

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah panggung besar yang berdiri di taman kota, tempat berlangsungnya konser musik yang memeriahkan festival musim panas. Lima orang itu sudah menunggu sejak tiga jam lalu, dan akhirnya sekarang acara yang mereka tunggu dimulai.

"Heeey!" teriak seorang pria dari atas panggung. Sepertinya dia yang akan membawakan acara hari ini.

Semua penonton berteriak kompak menyambut sapaan pria itu.

"Siap untuk pesta?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Yaaa!"

"Oke, tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, sekarang… kalian ingin siapa?"

"AKUMA!" penonton yang mungkin jumlahnya ribuan itu berteriak kompak.

"Akuma?" Mamori dan Yamato saling pandang. Mereka berdua merasa aneh dengan nama yang diteriakan penonton, termasuk Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta.

"Apa itu Akuma?" tanya Yamato.

"Grup band v-kei yang sedang naik daun," jawab Sena.

"Mereka keren!" sambung Monta.

Pasangan yang baru kembali dari Amerika itu hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Baiklah… Kita sambut. AKUMA!" teriak si pembawa acara yang sukses membuat semua penonton menjerit senang sambil bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

"Yeah!" terdengar suara _husky_ seorang pria dari atas panggung yang kemudian disusul musik yang cukup keras.

"Eh…itu?" ucap Yamato kaget.

Mamori mendongak, menatap band yang tengah memainkan sebuah lagu di atas panggung. Seketika ia merasa waktu berhenti. Suara pria yang sedang bernyanyi itu sangat ia kenal. Tidak, bahkan garis wajahnya yang tampan dan terlihat tegas, rambut pirang jabrik, senyuman-bukan seringai pria itu sangat tidak asing bagi Mamori.

Dan Mamori baru menyadari, gelang yang dipakai pria itu memiliki bandul berbentuk kelelawar terbang yang persis dengan kalung miliknya.

"Dia… masih hidup," hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut Mamori.

"_Arigatou!_" si pria yang merupakan vokalis band bernama Akuma itu berteriak diakhir lagunya sebelum ia dan personel yang lain menuju belakang panggung. Sementara semua penonton berteriak histeris sambil bertepuk tangan.

"YOUICHI!" teriak Mamori yang tidak mau kalah dengan suara bising di sekitarnya saat pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Err…

Oke, sebenernya fic gaje ini terinspirasi dari band idola saia, tiap kali denger lagunya, saia selalu merasa kalau Hiruma yang nyanyi, dan gegara itu jadi pengen bikin fic yang bikin Hiruma nyanyi, tapi kalau Hiruma sih, kayaknya ga mungkin nyanyi walau dia pengen XD

Uhm, di bagian terakhir tadi, coba minna dengerin lagu Love Balance atau Kuroi Sabaku punyanya Jealkb! XDD Hirumanya dapet bangeeet….#mimisan

Yosh… seperti yang saia bilang sebelumnya, fic ini kayak sinet, jadi saia harap minna ga bosen…

Mohon review-nya minna~~

Arigatou


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaay… datang lagi dengan fic yang udah karatan di Ffn karena kelamaan update XD #bangga

Ano, karena kemarin ada yang tanya soal lagu yang dibawaain si 'Hiruma' saia mau info sedikit, itu lagunya Jealkb, yang kebetulan vokalis band ini Atsushi Tamura(Haderu) adalah seiyu dari Hiruma Youichi. Tiap kali dengerin dia nyanyi itu kayak dengerin Hiruma yang nyanyi~fufufu… suaranya itu sekseh banget/ Gegara itu juga saia jadi punya ide buat bikin fic ini. Nyehehe…. Saia juga mau ngucapin makasiih buat **Hyou Hyouichifer, Kuro Nami, Pinkyukka, LalaNur Aprilia,** dan **Hiruma Yuzu, **yang udah berbaik hati buat meninggalkan review..arigatou ^^ dan juga buat…

**Guest** : Gomeeeeennn….maafkan kesalahan fatal saia ga bales review kamu chap kemarin, ini ga akan panjang kok, paling panjang mungkin sampai 6 chap… Mamo nanti sama siapa ikuti terus yaa… ehehe… makasiih koreksinya yaa..XD

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry **

**Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, Takeru Yamato**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, ide pasaran, abal, kayak sinetron, dan segala keburukan lainnya yang bisa bikin keracunan..**

.

.

.

"Selama ini, sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Youichi"/ "Saat bersamaku, apa kau juga selalu mengingatnya?"/ "Takeru dan Youichi itu berbeda, kalian tidak bisa dibandingkan."/ "Tidak apa, Mamori, aku akan menunggu…"/ "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pergi meninggalkannya atau memaksanya ikut denganku sementara hatinya ada pada orang lain? Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan."

**KIMI NO KIOKU**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"YOUICHI!"

"Eh…?"

"Mamori-neechan, itu bukan—"

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" kata Mamori yang tiba-tiba saja histeris. Membuat Yamato dan yang lain terkejut.

"Biar kami keluar dari sini. Kalian lanjutkan saja nonton tanpa kami," ujar Yamato akhirnya. Ia merangkul bahu Mamori dan sedikit menuntun gadis itu keluar kerumunan yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Pria itu membungkuk sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Ia sadar, orang-orang pasti terganggu dengan aksi Mamori barusan.

Yamato dan Mamori akhirnya hanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman, 'tak begitu jauh dari tempat konser.

"Kau lihat 'kan, tadi itu Youichi," Mamori bergumam pelan, seperti ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya erat menggenggam cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang dibelikan Yamato beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku melihatnya, meski aku cuma melihat Hiruma dari foto kemarin, aku mengenalinya. Pria tadi memang Hiruma. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, Hiruma sudah meninggal sejak tujuh tahun lalu." Yamato menjawab. Seolah tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam kepala kekasihnya ini.

"Kalau Youichi ada di sini, itu berarti dia belum meninggal!" suara Mamori meninggi. Gadis itu lalu mengusap wajahnya, menyesal membentak Yamato. "Gomen," ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Yamato tersenyum pada Mamori. Senyum yang membuat Mamori merasa lebih tenang.

Keduanya tidak bicara lagi. Mereka memandangi konser yang masih berlangsung. Penonton berteriak keras dan suara _husky _itu kembali terdengar bersama gambar seorang pria berambut spike pirang yang tengah menyeringai senang sambil bernyanyi di layar besar dekat panggung. Baik Yamato dan Mamori akhirnya hanya melihat pertunjukan itu tanpa bicara apa pun. Pikiran Mamori telah penuh dengan segala sesuatu tentang pria itu, sementara Yamato tidak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan Mamori.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling diam. Bahkan setelah band bernama Akuma itu selesai bermain, mereka masih tetap diam.

"Mamo-_nee_…."

Dua orang itu menoleh keasal suara saat mendengar panggilan yang familiar itu. Mereka tersenyum kompak menyambut Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta yang menghampiri keduanya.

"Maaf soal yang tadi," ungkap Mamori saat tiga orang itu berada diantaranya.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa, Mamori-_san_, waktu pertama dia muncul kami juga berfikir dia itu Hiruma-_san_." Jawab Monta.

"Maksudmu, dia bukan Hiruma?" Yamato terbelalak. Padahal dia yakin pria yang mereka lihat tadi adalah Hiruma Youichi.

"Tentu saja bukan, namanya Hagito Arata," kali ini Sena yang menjawab.

"Yaah, tapi Akkun memang mirip dengan You-_nii_ sih," timpal Suzuna sembari mengangkat bahu.

Yamato melirik Mamori yang hanya diam seperti tengah mencerna kata-kata tiga orang ini.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang begitu mirip. Tidak, dia bukan cuma mirip. Aku yakin kalau orang itu Youichi."

"Hiruma-_san_ sudah meninggal, Mamori-_neechan_, yang tadi itu bukan dia," kata Sena.

"Kalau begitu dia meniru Youichi! Kau lihat 'kan Sena? Rambut pirang, telinga runcing, suara…."

"I-itu, aku tidak tahu soal itu," Sena merinding mendengar kata-kata Mamori barusan.

"Mamori," Yamato menyentuh bahu Mamori pelan. "Mungkin semuanya cuma kebetulan."

"Tapi…," Mamori menghentikan kata-katanya, ia lalu menoleh kearah panggung yang masih menyuguhkan konser musik itu. "Yah, mungkin memang cuma kebetulan."

"Yah, baiklah… apa kalian masih mau jalan-jalan?" Yamato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiga orang di depannya menggeleng kompak.

"Sudah cukup, lebih baik kita pulang saja… besok 'kan kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi." Jawab Suzuna.

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju kemudian beranjak untuk pulang. Rasanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan kalau melanjutkan acara hari ini sementara pikiran Mamori baru terganggu dengan orang itu. Mau tidak mau, mereka memang harus pulang.

* * *

Layar laptop itu masih menyala menampilkan gambar serta profil pria berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah memamerkan sebuah senjata api.

"Hhh…." Mamori kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengacak rambutnya setelah membaca profil pria itu di internet. "Hagito Arata, 4 Desember, punya koleksi senjata api, makanan favoritenya yang tidak mengandung gula, dia adalah orang yang tidak suka urusan pribadinya diusik media, makanya tidak ada yang tahu kehidupan pribadi dari Hagito Arata." Mamori membaca beberapa baris dari profil Hagito secara acak, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa pun yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma. Sepertinya Hagito dan Hiruma memang dua orang yang berbeda.

_Tok tok tok._

"Masuk," kata Mamori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mamo, ada temanmu yang kemarin…." Tampak sosok Mami Anezaki dari balik pintu kamar Mamori.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu. "Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis berambut biru," jawab Mami.

"Suzuna! Biarkan dia masuk, bu."

Mami mengangguk sebelum menghilang dari pandangan putrinya, sementara Mamori sendiri langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Mami keluar kamar.

"Mamo-_nee_!"

Mamori tersenyum mendengar sapaan ceria itu. "Suzuna-_chan_, masuklah!" jawabnya. Ia bisa melihat gadis ber-i_n-line skate_ itu meluncur kearahnya setelah sebelumnya memberi salam pada Mami.

"_Ne_, Mamo-_nee_, kau masih penasaran dengan Akkun?" tanya Suzuna setelah tiba di depan Mamori.

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Hagito Arata, iya, aku masih penasaran dengannya," jawab Mamori. Ia mengajak Suzuna masuk dalam kamarnya dan menunjukan layar laptop yang masih menampilkan profil Hagito.

"Kalau Mamo-_nee_ penasaran tinggal tanya langsung pada orangnya 'kan?" Suzuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"Aku tahu, Mamo-_nee_ mengira Akkun adalah You-_nii_ bukan tanpa alasan, tidak mungkin di dunia ini ada dua orang yang begitu mirip. Yah, sebenarnya mungkin saja sih, tapi pasti ada perbedaannya. Mamo-_nee_ yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu You-_nii_ bisa bersikap seperti kemarin, aku jadi ikut penasaran. Jadi kupikir, mungkin aku akan membantu Mamo-_nee_ menanyakannya pada Akkun."

"Eh…? Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"_Interview_!" Suzuna menjawab dengan ceria sembari memamerkan ponselnya. "Aku akan menghubungi manajer mereka." Ujarnya. Tangan gadis itu mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ta-tapi Suzuna-_chan_, kita tidak boleh sembarangan. Hagito itu selebriti."

"Ckckck… Mamo-_nee_ tenang saja, serahkan semuanya padaku." Suzuna menempelkan poselnya ke telinga. Sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Haaah…." Mamori hanya menghela nafas tidak lega melihat kelakuan Suzuna.

"_Moshi-moshi_… Koizumi-_san_? Ah, aku Suzuna Taki dari Universitas Enma… Iya, bisakah aku mewawancarai Akuma? Iya, untuk majalah kampus. Besok, baiklah aku akan datang bersama temanku jam tiga sore besok. Terima kasih."

Mamori hanya mengernyitkan kening melihat temannya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Suzuna-_chan_?"

"Tenang saja, Mamo-_nee_… Aku tidak bohong soal majalah kampus itu, tapi, dengan begini Mamo-_nee_ juga bisa bertanya langsung padanya 'kan? Satu kali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui…."

* * *

Mamori dan Suzuna sekarang sudah berada di depan studio tempat band Akuma berlatih. Keduanya menarik nafas perlahan untuk menyiapkan mental. Meski masih setengah hati melakukan ide gila Suzuna ini, tapi Mamori ingin tetap melanjutkannya sampai akhir. Ia penasaran, ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa Hagito Arata adalah orang yang ia rindukan selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Nah, Mamo-_nee_, ayo kita masuk." Kata Suzuna yang dijawab sebuah anggukan pasti dari Mamori.

Keduanya lalu mulai melangkah masuk studio musik tersebut. Suzuna berbicara pada seorang pria di sana yang kemudian mengantar mereka masuk ke ruangan yang seperti ruang tamu. Di sana seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang segera menyambut kedatangan Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Suzuna Taki dari Universitas Enma?" sapanya ramah.

Suzuna dan Mamori membungkukan badan. "_Hajimemashitte_." Ucap keduanya keduanya kompak.

"_Hajimemashitte_." Jawab gadis itu sambil membungkukan badan.

"Aku Suzuna dan temanku, Mamori Anezaki, kami ingin _interview_ sebentar dengan Akuma untuk majalah kampus, dan mungkin Mamo-_nee_ akan meng_interview_ Hagito-_san_ untuk kolom khusus." Suzuna menjelaskan lagi maksud kedatangannya seperti kemarin di telpon.

"_Yoroshiku_, Anezaki-_san_, Suzuna-_san_, aku Karin Koizumi. Akuma sebentar lagi selesai latihan dan bisa _interview_. Tapi, _ano_, untuk Hagito-_san_, kalian tidak bilang sebelumnya, semoga saja Hagito mau untuk _interview_ khusus itu." raut wajah gadis bernama Karin itu berubah agak pucat saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Kelihatannya dia ragu.

"Apa Hagito orang yang keras?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba.

"I-itu…."

"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Dasar sampah!"

"Berhenti membantah. _Dread_ sialan! Atau aku bunuh kau!"

Perkataan Karin terhenti saat suara-suara kasar itu terdengar dari ruangan sebelah tempat Akuma berlatih.

"_Sumimasen_," pamit Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan Suzuna dan Mamori.

"Sepertinya nama band ini menunjukan sifat _member_nya," bisik Suzuna.

Mamori mengangguk menganggapi.

Dua gadis itu lalu hanya berdiri kaku saat Karin kembali bersama lima orang pria yang tidak lain adalah personel band Akuma.

"_Minna_, perkenalkan ini Suzuna Taki dan Mamori Anezaki dari Universitas Enma, mereka akan_ interview_ dengan kalian, seperti yang kemarin aku bilang." Kata Karin pada lima pria itu.

Suzuna dan Mamori segera saja membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam.

"_Ano_, Hagito-_san_, ada _interview_ khusus denganmu, a-apa kau keberatan?" tanya Karin takut-takut.

Hagito memandang Karin lalu beralih pada Mamori dan Suzuna. "Aku tidak mau kalau itu hanya _interview_ yang tidak berguna dan memakan waktu lama."

"Tidak akan lama," spontan Mamori menjawab. Gadis itu lalu segera menundukan wajahnya saat tatapan mata Hagito yang tegas jatuh di wajahnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Hagito.

Karin mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Mamori dan Suzuna bersama pria-pria yang sepertinya menyeramkan itu.

"_Ano_… bisakah kalian perkenalkan nama dan posisi masing-masing?" tanya Suzuna mengawali interviewnya.

"Kau gugup, manis?" tanya seorang diantara mereka. Dia berambut gimbal dengan warna ungu dan berkulit gelap. Terlihat paling menyeramkan dari yang lain. "Namaku Agon Kongo, drum, habis ini kau ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Hentikan _Dread_ sialan! Sudah kubilang berhentilah menggoda cewek-cewek sialan!" gertak Hagito kasar.

Jantung Mamori berdegup dengan cepat mendengar cara bicara itu. Bagaimana bisa, cara bicara orang ini sama dengan Youichi-nya? Ingin rasanya Mamori segera mewawancarai pria itu. Berdua saja.

"Fuh, maaf… irama mereka memang sedang jelek," ujar seorang pria berambut merah. "Aku Hayato Akaba, gitar."

"Juumonji Kazuki, gitar."

"Rui Habashira, bass."

"Hagito Arata, vocal. Kurasa sebenarnya kalian sudah tahu nama kami."

"Benar, tapi… akan lebih baik kalau ada perkenalan dulu kan?" sahut Suzuna ceria. Ia lalu mulai menanyai personel akuma satu per satu. Mamori bahkan kagum karena Suzuna benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wartawan.

Gadis itu bahkan sudah terlihat akrab dengan pria-pria itu. Dia tidak ragu untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang sedikit pribadi seperti urusan percintaan. Dan sepertinya personel Akuma yang terkesan menyeramkan itu menanggapi tiap pertanyaan Suzuna dengan santai. Mamori jadi merasa seperti sudah lama mengenal orang-orang ini, meski memang sikap pria yang bernama Agon itu terkadang menyebalkan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," ucap Suzuna saat ia selesai dengan _interview_nya. "Sekarang bisakah kalian melanjutkan _interview_ berikutnya? Mamo-_nee_, dan Hagito-_san_?"

"Ayo, cepat kita selesaikan." Hagito beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjalan ke ruangan sebelah diikuti Mamori.

Jantung Mamori rasanya sudah ingin melompat keluar. Ia bahkan belum menyiapkan pertanyaan. Lalu bagaimana? Mamori bingung sendiri apa yang akan ia tanyakan nanti.

"Ayo cepat!"

Suara khas milik Hagito membuyarkan lamunan Mamori. Gadis itu memandangi tempatnya berada sekarang, sepertinya di sinilah Akuma berlatih, tempat ini penuh dengan berbagai macam alat musik dan _sound system_. Mamori lalu menatap Hagito yang duduk di depannya. Ia meghela nafas sebentar lalu menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk, sama seperti yang dilakukan Hagito.

"_Ano, yoroshiku,_ Hagito-_san_," Mamori memulai. "Uhm, yang memberi nama Akuma untuk band ini, kau 'kan? Kenapa kau memilih Akuma?"

"Karena aku menyukainya." Hagito menyeringai kecil sambil memasukan permen karet dalam mulutnya.

"_Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

"_Karena aku menyukainya."_

Mamori kembali menghela nafas, dia belum lima menit bersama pria ini dan Mamori seperti mengalami _de javu_. "Tapi, Akuma itu… Yah, kurasa kau mengerti, apa itu tidak terlalu menyeramkan?"

"Karena band ini memang v-kei, menyeramkan itu bukan masalah."

Mamori mengangguk, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku kecil yang ia bawa. "_Symbol_ Akuma, kelelawar… Kenapa bukan akuma?"

"Kau tidak tahu, kelelawar itu seperti sudah terikat dengan setan, kelelawar melambangkan sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Tempat yang dihuni kelelawar biasanya tempat yang juga dihuni akuma. Setidaknya begitulah kesan yang ditinggalkan oleh kelelawar." Hagito lalu membuat balon dari permen karet dalam mulutnya.

"Kau makan permen karet mint, bebas gula?" tanya Mamori ragu.

Sesaat bola mata Hagito membulat mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. Selama ini tidak ada satu pun media yang tahu apa jenis permen karet yang selalu ia konsumsi. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Benar," jawab Hagito akhirnya.

"Uhm… cara bicaramu, tidak seperti tadi saat bicara dengan pria berambut gimbal itu…." Mamori bergumam, tapi tentu saja Hagito masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jadi kau ingin aku bicara seperti tadi? Baiklah, wartawan sialan. Melelahkan bicara dengan cara seperti barusan!"

Kali ini mata Mamori yang membulat melihat perubahan Hagito. "Jadi memang seperti ini cara kau bicara?"

"Ya. Kau keberatan?!"

"Tidak." Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku…senang," ia kembali bergumam. "_Ano_, apa warna rambutmu sebenarnya adalah hitam?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" tanya Hagito cepat. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. Sementara Mamori juga terkejut melihat reaksi Hagito.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Mamori menghiraukan pertanyaan Hagito sebelumnya. "Lalu, apa nama aslimu itu, Hiruma Youichi?" Mamori kembali bertanya. Ia terlihat sangat penasaran.

Kali ini Hagito menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai reaksi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan wartawan sialan, siapa itu Hiruma Youichi?"

_DEG!_

Mamori rasanya tidak bisa bernafas. Padahal ia sudah sangat yakin kalau pria di depannya ini adalah Youichi-nya. Tapi? Hagito bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Hiruma Youichi.

"Kau… bukan Youichi?" Mamori bisa merasakan pelupuk matanya mulai panas.

"Tentu saja bukan. Siapa orang sialan itu?"

Mamori meneteskan air matanya. "Kau, kenapa bukan dia? Kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali dengannya?"

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, wartawan sialan?!"

"Hiruma Youichi, dia pria yang mirip denganmu, dia punya wajah dan suara sepertimu, rambut hitam yang dicat pirang, anting, permen karet mint, maniak senjata, bahkan cara bicaranya juga sama denganmu, juga _symbol_ Akuma itu, Youichi memilikinya." Mamori menjelaskan dengan cepat. Ia bisa merasakan kalau air matanya segera menetes.

"Keh, Hiruma sialan itu pasti cuma fans yang ingin menyamaiku!" balas Hagito tajam. Wajahnya tampak menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Hiruma Youichi hilang dalam kecelakaan bis tujuh tahun lalu!" nada bicara Mamori meninggi. "Kau tahu apa artinya? Kalau kau bukan dia itu berarti kau yang menirunya!"

Muncul tiga siku-siku di dahi Hagito. Ia sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya pada gadis ini. Baru saja bertemu, gadis aneh ini sudah menuduhnya peniru.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, wartawan sialan. Tapi aku mengerti tujuanmu kemari. Kau cuma ingin mengintrogasiku, memastikan apakah aku Hiruma sialan itu atau bukan! Cih, cara picik itu menjijikan, wartawan gadungan sialan! Sekarang pergi dari sini."

Suara pria itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan. Ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang datas namun sangat tegas dan tajam, dan terasa sangat menyeramkan. Membuat Mamori rasanya ingin meledak. Meski ia salut pada kehebatan pria di depannya ini dalam menebak semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Tapi. Mamori tetap saja kesal, pria ini memanggil Hiruma dengan sebutas sialan, dan sekarang mengusirnya.

"Kau menirunya—"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana aku bisa menirunya?! Dasar idiot. Pergi dari sini!" Hagito akhirnya berteriak sekarang. Membuat Mamori mau tidak mau akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, sambil menangis.

"Suzuna, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Mamori cepat saat ia tiba di tempat Suzuna.

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu menatap Mamori dengan pandangan heran, namun tetap mengikuti kata-kata Mamori.

"Semuanya, terima kasih banyak." Suzuna membungkuk sebelum akhirnya menyusul langkah Mamori yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku, manis." Rayu Agon sambil tersenyum.

Suzuna hanya menjawabnya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Fuuh, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sampai membuat nona Anezaki menangis? dia benar-benar _hard rock_." Komentar Akaba.

"_Hard rock_?" gumam Juumonji sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Orang itu memang idiot." Rui ikut berkomentar. Tapi perkataannya bukan ditujukan pada Hagito, melainkan Akaba.

"Haah… besok aku harus minta maaf pada Anezaki karena dia sampai dibuat seperti itu oleh Hagito," wajah manis Karin nampak kesal karena kelakuan Hagito, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sendiri saja takut pada pria itu.

* * *

Mamori meneguk tehnya dengan gusar. Ia masih merasa sangat kesal dengan kejadian beberapa jam tadi. Sementara Yamato yang duduk di depannya memasang wajah lucu melihat tingkah Mamori seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya dengan wajah penuh amarah seperti sekarang ini. Pria itu melirik Suzuna yang ada di samping Mamori, tampaknya gadis itu bingung apa yang telah terjadi pada Mamori. Tadi Mamori menangis, sekarang telihat kesal.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Mamo-_nee_?" ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hagito itu menyebalkan. Dia tadi mengusirku!" jawab Mamori. Ia menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yamato.

"Aku bilang dia meniru Youichi."

"Haa… Mamo-_nee_ mengatakan hal itu padanya?" Suzuna kehilatan _shock_ mendengar jawaban Mamori.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu!"

"Lalu dia mengusirmu?" Yamato tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dari awal dia sudah tidak setuju dengan ide gila dua gadis ini. Ternyata benar dugaannya, usaha mereka tidak membawa hasil.

"_Mou!_ Berhenti mentertawakanku!" Mamori kembali menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, maaf…maaf, kalian berdua lucu sekali sih, maafkan aku," ujar Yamato akhirnya.

"Tapi, bukan hanya wajahnya yang mirip Youichi, percaya atau tidak dia punya warna rambut yang sama dengan Youichi."

"Pirang?" tanya Suzuna.

"Hitam, apa kau tidak tahu kalau warna rambut Hagito sebenarnya hitam?"

Suzuna dan Yamato menaikan alis mereka bersamaan.

"Dan mereka senang mengkonsumsi permen karet mint, bebas gula, bahkan cara dia bicara persis Youichi. Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang berbeda tapi memiliki banyak kesamaan seperti itu."

"Mamo, tidakkah kau berfikir Hagito itu jahat?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

Mamori menaikan alisnya sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku juga merasa aneh kalau ada orang yang memiliki banyak kesamaan seperti itu. Tapi, kalau memang Hagito adalah Hiruma, seharusnya dia mengenalimu, atau setidaknya dia sadar saat kau menanyakan namanya. Tapi, kalau dia bilang tidak tahu siapa itu Hiruma, sementara mungkin dia adalah Hiruma, itu berarti dia membuang nama aslinya dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan segala hal yang ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma. Makanya dia mengusirmu. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Mamori mengangguk sementara Suzuna terlihat bingung mencerna kata-kata Yamato barusan.

"Kalau begitu, seandainya dia benar Youichi, dia tidak ingin aku mengganggunya? Jahat sekali…."

"Semoga saja dia memang Hagito, bukan Hiruma seperti dalam bayanganku. Sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Kata Yamato. Ia jadi kikuk melihat ekspresi Mamori yang hampir menangis karena asumsinya.

Mamori mengangguk. "Youichi meninggal tujuh tahun lalu, Hagito bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Mamori sedikit meracau, seperti sedang menenangkan diri sendiri.

* * *

Hagito Arata memandangi hamparan kota Tokyo yang panas dari jendela apartementnya yang besar. Sesaat setelah pulang tadi, ia hanya berdiri diam di dekat jendela sambil melihat keluar. Tapi sepertinya, pikiran penyanyi bersuara keren ini sedang tidak ditempatnya. Ia menggelembungkan lagi balon dari permen karet dalam mulutnya sambil terus memperhatikan cahaya matahari sore yang menyelimuti gedung-gedung bertingkat di depan matanya.

_"Hiruma Youichi, dia pria yang mirip denganmu, dia punya wajah dan suara sepertimu, rambut hitam yang dicat pirang, anting, permen karet mint, maniak senjata, bahkan cara bicaranya juga sama denganmu, juga _symbol _Akuma itu, Youichi memilikinya."_

_"Hiruma Youichi hilang dalam kecelakaan bis tujuh tahun lalu! Kau tahu apa artinya? Kalau kau bukan dia itu berarti kau yang menirunya!"_

__Kata-kata gadis itu mendadak berputar dalam kepala Hagito. ia merasa ada sesuatu, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa 'sesuatu' itu. ia menghela nafas berat dan kembali fokus memandangi hamparan kota.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah ada di sini, biasanya kau selalu pulang saat larut."

Balon permen karet milik Hagito meletus saat mendengar suara itu. Tapi pria itu tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Dari suaranya saja Hagito sudah sangat tahu kalau itu adalah Musashi, manajer pribadi sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Musashi saat Hagito tidak merespon kalimatnya yang pertama.

"Orang tua sialan, apa kau tahu soal benda ini?" Hagito menunjukan kalung yang ia bawa sejak tadi pada Musashi.

Mata pria itu menyipit memandangi benda yang ditunjukan Hagito padanya. Kalung dengan lambang Akuma.

"Waktu di rumah sakit kau bilang benda itu sangat berharga. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa itu berharga buatmu. Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkan orang lain menyentuhnya 'kan? Ada apa dengan benda itu?"

"Tidak ada." Hagito memakai kalung itu di lehernya sebelum ia menoleh menghadap Musashi yang kini tengah minum kopi. Pria itu menyeruput kopi hitam milik Musashi seenaknya sebelum menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Musashi.

"Hm… Seorang gadis idiot meneriakiku meniru seseorang yang hilang tujuh tahun lalu, bukankah itu gila!"

Musashi memandangi Hagito sebentar, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. "Mungkin dia punya jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini kau pikirkan," akhirnya hanya itu yang dia katakan.

Ujung mata milik Hagito melirik Musashi sekilas. "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan, orang tua sialan? Jangan sok tahu!" sentaknya.

Musashi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan pria yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa Hagito tidak pernah berkata jujur. Ia melirik Hagito yang mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak-atik sebenetar sebelum menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Mata merah sialan. Ke _apartement_ku, sekarang!" dan Hagito memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak.

"Mau apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Musashi.

"Bukan urusanmu, dasar pak tua!" Hagito malah mengumpat. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan santai menuju kamar, dan kembali setelah berganti baju. Sepertinya dia ingin pergi.

Musashi tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia hanya menikmati kopinya sementara Hagito mengumpat kesal karena si mata merah yang ia hubungi tadi belum juga datang.

"Fuuh… aku mendengar irama sumbang di sebelah sini."

Seorang pria berambut merah terang membuka pintu apartement Hagito perlahan dan mulai melangkah masuk.

"Oh, Akaba, sepertinya kau sedikit terlambat, dia sudah meledak tuh," Musashi menunjuk Hagito yang masih marah-marah.

"Fuuh… habis aku ragu, mau mengajak dia atau kutinggalkan di kamar," Akaba menjawab sambil menunjuk gitarnya.

"Nggak ada yang mau mengambil gitar jelek kayak gitu, mata merah sialan! Buat apa kau khawatir? Dasar sinting!" maki Hagito.

_Jreeng._

"Jangan membuatnya marah, Hagito. Bisa-bisa dia ngambek dan tidak mau membantuku membuat lagu."

"Kau benar-benar sinting!" hanya itu yang Hagito katakan menanggapi kegilaan rekan satu band-nya.

"Dari pada itu, mau apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Akaba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi supirku!" Hagito melemparkan kunci mobilnya yang langsung ditangkap Akaba.

"Dasar! Lagi-lagi kau seenaknya!" komentar Musasahi.

Sementara Akaba hanya menurut. Ia mengikuti Hagito yang sudah keluar duluan.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Akaba sesaat setelah ia menjalankan mobil Hagito. Ia melirik pria di sebelahnya.

"Ke tempat yang waktu itu." Hagito menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh pada Akaba.

Si rambut merah hanya mengangguk paham. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju _Lake_ Kawaguchiko di daerah dekat gunung Fuji.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua pria itu hanya saling diam. Akaba fokus pada jalanan sedang Hagito sibuk menikmati pemandangan. Sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, _Lake_ Kawaguchiko adalah tujuan Hagito tiap kali perasaannya tidak enak. Dia bisa memandangi gunung fuji berlama-lama sambil menikmati udara yang lembut.

"Sampai," Akaba menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Dari sini, danau yang luar biasa cantik itu terlihat dengan jelas, bahkan bukan cuma Kawaguchiko, dari sini juga terlihat empat danau lainnya yang tidak kalah cantik. Akaba langsung keluar dari mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Hagito. Mereka memandangi tempat itu dengan kagum. Tempat ini memang paling strategis untuk melihat lima danau terkenal di dekat gunung Fuji ini. Di depan sana sudah ada hamparan hutan kelihatan sangat berbahaya.

Sementara Hagito hanya mematung melihat pemandangan, Akaba meraih gitar tercinta dan mulai membuat lagu. Akaba sangat suka tempat ini, Hagito juga menyukai tempat ini sejak Akaba mengajaknya kemari.

Tiba-tiba permainan gitar Akaba berhenti. Pria itu melepas kaca matanya lalu ia menatap lurus ke depan. Dimana hamparan hutan berada. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyipit melihat seorang gadis di sana, di dekat hutan. Sepertinya dia kenal. Ia terus memperhatikannya sampai ada pria yang menghampiri gadis itu dan mereka terlihat mengobrol.

"Fuuh… Hagito, ayo kita berangkat," ajaknya saat matanya menangkap gadis itu masuk ke sebuah mobil. Akaba tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengharuskannya mengikuti gadis itu.

"Kemana?" tanya Hagito cuek.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Akaba segera masuk ke mobil. Begitu juga Hagito. Mereka langsung tancap gas saat mobil milik si gadis mulai melaju.

Akaba mengikutinya dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin Hagito menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Bisa-bisa ia digantung di kamar mandi. Akaba bergidik dengan khayalannya sendiri. Tapi ia bersyukur, Hagito yang biasanya banyak protes itu hanya diam mengikuti kemana Akaba membawanya. Meski dalam hatinya ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Pria berambut merah itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah sekolah bernama SMU Deimon. Ia sedikit bingung. Kenapa orang yang ia buntuti sejak tadi pergi ke sini? Tapi toh Akaba tetap keluar dari mobilnya. Begitu juga dengan Hagito.

"Ngapain kita ke sini, mata merah sialan?" tanya Hagito yang kelihatan kesal.

"Tidak tahu, ayo… kita masuk saja," Akaba menjawab seenaknya dan melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Hagito yang akhirnya mengekor. Mereka berhenti di tempat yang cukup jauh dari gadis yang sejak tadi Akaba ikuti, sepertinya gitaris hebat ini sedang mengintai gadis itu.

"Ngapain sih, mata merah sialan?!" Hagito mulai menggerutu. Ia melihat gadis yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Akaba. Dia mengenalnya. "Hoo… si wartawan gadungan sialan. Ngapain kau mengikutinya?" selidik Hagito yang sudah kesal.

"Tidak tahu. Kau diam saja dulu, jangan memainkan nada terlalu tinggi."

"Sinting."

Tidak lama, gadis yang dipanggil 'wartawan gadungan' itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah gadis itu menghilang, Akaba dan Hagito keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang tadi dikunjungi gadis itu.

Sebuah monumen peringatan kecil kecelakaan maut tujuh tahun lalu.

"Untuk mengenang sahabat kami tercinta." Pesan yang ditulis di monumen kecil itu dibaca Akaba. Matanya yang memakan kontak lens berwarna merah menyusuri foto-foto yang terpajang di sana, sedetik kemudian ia tercekat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "I-itu?"

"Hiruma Youichi." jawab Hagito pelan.

**Tsuzuku**

yaaa...akhirnya selesai juga XD  
Hagito? Hagito atau Hiruma? akan terbongkar dichap berikutnya... **  
**

mohon reviewnya minna... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaaa…. Minna, saia datang lagi! Dengan fic paling alay yang pernah saia bikin! Nyahahaa…. Tapi biarpun begitu, saia berterimakasih sama semua yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca apalagi sampe review… Buat **LalaNur Aprilia, VEnomouSakuRa, Himeka Kyousuke, Haza ShiRaifu, Hyou Hyouichiffer, **dan** Luchia Hiruma,** udah saia bales lewat PM ya.. terus, buat yang gak log in,

**Renji Maruko**: nyahaha…. Iyah! Udah saia tulis di warning kalo cerita ini kayak sinetron. Makasiih banyak yaa… XDD

**Pinkyukka**: Kenapa? Kenapa kamu nyuruh cepet-cepet tamat?! Ada juga kamu yang cepet publish itu fic!#plakplakplak XPP taoi ini ceritanya ga akan panjang kok, semoga aja chapter 7 bisa tamat(ga yakin)#dor. Emmm….. sama siapa ya? Mamo enaknya sama siapa yaa? Fufufufu…. Makanya, kamu wajib ikuti terus!#ditendang

**Guest**: aahaha…. Makasiih kalo kamu ga bosen baca cerita ini…huhu..terharu MAX! Ah, aku ga suka sad ending kok, tenang aja XD makasiih banyak!#bungkukbungkuk.

Yosh! Dengan bangga mempersembahkan… fic sinet dengan ide cerita yan pasaran…

JENG JENG*back song gitar Akaba*

.

.

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry **

**Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, Takeru Yamato**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, ide pasaran, abal, kayak sinetron, dan segala keburukan lainnya yang bisa bikin keracunan..**

.

.

.

"Selama ini, sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Youichi"/ "Saat bersamaku, apa kau juga selalu mengingatnya?"/ "Takeru dan Youichi itu berbeda, kalian tidak bisa dibandingkan."/ "Tidak apa, Mamori, aku akan menunggu…"/ "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pergi meninggalkannya atau memaksanya ikut denganku sementara hatinya ada pada orang lain? Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan."

**KIMI NO KIOKU**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hagito menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang menggila, membuat Akaba yang duduk di sebelahnya melesakkan punggung ke kursi sambil memeluk erat gitar cantik yang ia bawa, seolah tidak ingin si 'merah' kesayangannya itu jatuh dan terluka.

"Hei! Aku belum mau mati!" Akaba hampir menjerit.

Tapi Hagito seperti tidak mendengar, ia hanya terus melaju hingga sebuah guncangan yang cukup keras memaksanya untuk menepi, dengan bantingan setir dan rem mendadak, tentu saja.

Wajah putih Hagito tampak sedikit pucat, nafasnya memburu dan beberapa bulir keringat menghiasi keningnya yang mulus. Mendadak tadi jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ada rasa takut dalam dirinya. Tapi bukan karena guncangan tadi, Hagito seperti teringat pada sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan.

"Fuh, dasar ceroboh," desis Akaba yang sepertinya juga terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Aku… _dejavu_," Hagito tidak memperdulikan komentar Akaba. Ia masih menata detak jantungnya. "Mungkin…." Lanjutnya ragu-ragu.

Akaba langsung melotot ke arah Hagito sesaat setelah degup jantungnya kembali normal. "Kau, ingat sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hagito meliriknya sekilas. Ia memasukan permen karet bebas gula dalam mulutnya, mengunyah permen karet membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. "Mungkin," jawab Hagito tidak pasti. "Sepertinya, aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu."

* * *

Dua orang itu masih serius memperhatikan Hagito yang sedang _take vocal_ di ruangan sebelah. Mereka hampir tidak berkedip melihat Hagito dari sekat kaca yang memisahkan ruangan tempat mereka dan Hagito berada.

"Dia semakin baik, 'kan?" tanya Musashi pada pria bermata merah yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pandangannya belum terlepas dari Hagito.

"Fuh, selera musik anak itu memang luar biasa, ritmenya hari ini sangat baik." Komentar si mata merah Akaba. "Selain itu, kondisinya juga makin membaik, mungkin ingatannya akan segera kembali."

Musashi terbelalak dan langsung menoleh pada Akaba. "Maksudmu… dia?"

"Kemarin dia bilang pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama."

"Mungkin itu hanya _dejavu_ biasa."

"Fuh, aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis itu," Akaba sepertinya tidak menanggapi respon Musashi.

"Gadis?" Musashi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Fuh," Akaba lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi respon Musashi. Ia malah menunjukan senyum kecil yang mencurigakan, membuat Musashi menatapnya dengan wajah aneh. _Penyakitnya sedang_ _kambuh,_ batin Musashi.

Dari pada memikirkan Akaba yang penyakit anehnya kambuh, Musashi memilih kembali memperhatikan Hagito yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan sesi rekaman. Pria itu kini tengah melangkah menuju Musashi dan Akaba.

"Kerja bagus, istirahatlah!" kata Musashi sambil menyerahkan botol minum pada Hagito.

Si penyanyi dengan suara seksi itu menyambarnya tanpa berkata apa pun, ia hanya terus melangkah menjauh dari dua orang itu dan keluar dari ruangan. Diminumnya sedikit air mineral dalam botol itu. Rekaman memang lumayan melelahkan. Meski hanya bernyanyi, Hagito merasa hari ini melelahkan.

"KYAAAAA…!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang menerjangnya hingga Hagito kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, pria itu sempat menutup mata sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Malangnya, si gadis cantik ini juga ikut terjatuh menindih Hagito.

"Ha-Hagito-_san_!" suara gadis itu terdengar panik dan takut.

"_Bangun! Hei, kau dengar aku tidak? Ayo bangun! Kau bodoh, lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku. Cepat bangun! Kau tidak mati 'kan?"_

"Kekekeke… Mana mungkin aku mati, monster sia—" Hagito membuka matanya dan mendapati Karin−sang manajer yang tadi menabraknya bersama Akaba dan Musashi yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau… mengigau?" tanya Akaba setelah mencerna kata-kata Hagito barusan.

"Hagito-_san_, maafkan aku. Aku ceroboh. Tadi aku buru-buru makanya lari, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, maafkan aku." Ucapan Karin terdengar penuh penyesalan. Ia yang kini ada di samping Hagito yang masih terlentang di lantai membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Cih, lain kali jangan berlarian di sini, kepang sialan! Kau pikir ini lapangan?!" sentak Hagito sembari bangun dari posisinya.

"Maaf," ujar Karin yang sudah pucat.

_'Apa tadi itu? _Dejavu_ lagi?'_ batin Hagito mengingat kembali suara yang ia dengar saat jatuh tadi. "Sialan," desis Hagito pelan lalu mulai beranjak pergi, disusul Musashi yang masih bingung dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Akaba tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Hagito.

"Karin, aku boleh minta nomor wartawan yang kemarin? Yang…hm, Anezaki siapa….?"

"Anezaki?"gumam Karin seraya menatap Akaba.

"Kau punya 'kan?"

"Bu-buat apa?"

"Fuuh,"

Karin menaikan alisnya mendengar jawaban Akaba. _Jawaban apa itu?_ Batin Karin. "Akaba-_kun_?" panggilnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyalahgunakannya?"

"Siapa tahu."

Akaba tersenyum melihat wajah Karin. "Tidak, aku hanya ada urusan dengannya, kalau kau mendapat laporan tidak menyenangkan setelahnya, aku akan berhenti main gitar."

"Eh?" Karin melotot mendengar kata-kata Akaba. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

"Nah, begitu baru cantik." Akaba tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Sementara wajah Karin berubah merah mendengar perkataan Akaba.

* * *

Mamori tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Perasaannya sedikit kacau setelah beberapa menit yang lalu yang lalu ia melihat video klip milik band bernama Akuma. Hagito, lagi-lagi orang itu muncul di kepalanya. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Memandangi hamparan bintang di langit.

Apa, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kenapa hatinya jadi kacau begini? Mamori ingin percaya bahwa Hagito bukanlah Hiruma, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa Hagito adalah orang yang selama ini ia rindukan, dan Mamori tahu, seharusnya, hati kecilnya itu tidak salah. Tapi….

_'Siapa itu Hiruma Youichi?'_

Pertanyaan itu rasanya membuat dada Mamori sesak. Hagito benar-benar tidak mengenal Hiruma, atau berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, karena dia sudah membuang kehidupan Hiruma?

Mamori mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menenangkan hati. Ia lalu melirik sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang manis di atas meja belajarnya. Di sana ada foto Mamori yang sedang bersama Hiruma, foto yang diambil saat mereka baru akan memasuki SMP. Dalam foto itu, tampak Mamori menjewer telinga Hiruma, dan Hiruma menjambak rambut Mamori, keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berteriak.

Mamori tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu. Sampai sekarang pun dia belum percaya, kalau Hiruma benar-benar sudah meninggal. Apa lagi jenazahnya tidak pernah ditemukan. "Youichi, kau dimana?" Mamori bergumam pelan.

_Drrt… Drrrttt…._

Malaikat cantik itu kembali menatap meja belajar saat _handphone_-nya bergetar, benda metalik warna pink itu berkedip-kedip. Mamori segera mengulurkan tangannya meraih benda itu, ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya bergetar.

Sebuah panggilan. Dari nomor yang tidak dikenal Mamori.

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, bingung. Siapa yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini?

"_Moshi-moshi,_" Mamori menyapa dengan sopan, seperti biasanya.

"Fuh," terdengar sahutan dari seberang telepon.

_'Fuh?'_ batin Mamori. Apa maksudnya 'fuh'?

"Kau, Anezaki Mamori, benar?" tanya suara seorang pria dari seberang membuat Mamori kembali ke alam nyata.

"I-iya benar, siapa ini?"

"Akaba, Akaba Hayato." Jawab si penelpon.

"Akaba?" Mamori bergumam. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Benar, aku Akaba Akuma."

"Ah!" Mamori memekik setelah mengingat orang yang meneleponnya ini. "Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?"

"Hm, apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh?" mata Mamori membulat mendengar ajakan Akaba. _Mau apa pria itu?_ Pikir Mamori

"Fuh, jangan berfikir macam-macam, ini bukan ajakan kencan atau semacamnya. Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu kencan, ritme kita berbeda."

"Ritme?" gumam Mamori bingung. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?" ia langsung ke pokok pembicaraan sebelum Akaba bicara lebih jauh soal 'ritme'.

"Fuh, irama yang menarik," komentar Akaba. "Aku ingin tahu, apa kau kenal dengan orang bernama Hiruma Youichi?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat jantung Mamori hampir melompat keluar. Ia bahkan merasakan _handphone_-nya hampir terjatuh karena terlalu kaget.

"Kau… mengenalnya?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Tidak," Jawab Akaba yang langsung membuat Mamori lemas. "Karena aku tidak mengenalnya, makanya aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kau mengenalnya 'kan?"

"Begitu," lirih Mamori. "Baiklah, kau ingin bertemu dimana?" tanyanya.

"Chelonia _café_, jam makan siang."

"Chelonia…? Yang di dekat Tokyo Sky Tree?"

"Benar."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang jam 12 siang besok." Putus Mamori.

"Aku tunggu. Terima kasih, Anezaki. Selamat malam." Dengan itu Akaba mengakhiri panggilannya.

Mamori merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok. Gadis itu melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk pertemuannya besok.

* * *

_Hagito menemukan dirinya tengah berjalan gontai dalam teriknya siang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit. Tapi Hagito sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia sampai seperti itu. Dan satu hal, Hagito merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari yang ia ingat._

_Kaki pria itu terus melangkah, menyeret tubuhnya yang nyaris remuk._ Ada apa sebenarnya?_ Ia bertanya-tanya. Hagito berbelok ke sebuah rumah—entah milik siapa, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu, dan saat itulah Hagito menyadari, bahwa ukuran tangannya yang seperti tangan anak kecil, penuh dengan luka. _Apa yang terjadi?

_Hagito membuka pintu di depannya, mungkin dengan ini ia akan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi saat pria itu bersiap untuk masuk, kakinya mendadak lemas, tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya, dan membuatnya ambruk sebelum melangkah._ Ada apa?_ Lagi-lagi Hagito membatin._

_Pandangannya tiba-tiba memudar, dan Hagito bisa merasakan asin serta amis dalam mulutnya. Darah? Seperti rasa darah. Hagito ingin sekali mengecek apakah bibirnya berdarah atau tidak, tapi tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan._

_"KYAAAAAAA… IIBBBUUUUUU!"_

_Hagito bisa mendengar suara anak perempuan berteriak. Mungkin dia anak pemilik rumah ini yang kaget karena kedatangan 'tamu' sepertinya._

_"Ada apa?" kali ini terdengar suara wanita dewasa. "Astaga!"_

Siapa? _Hagito ingin melihat siapa orang-orang ini, tapi matanya tidak mau terbuka. Terlalu berat._

_"Kau kenapa?" suara gadis cilik itu terdengar lagi. "Ayahmu memu—"_

_"Ssstt!" wanita dewasa itu memotong ucapan si gadis cilik. "Cepat ambilkan obat dan kompres, ibu_ _akan membawanya ke kamarmu." Perintah wanita itu._

_Setelahnya Hagito seperti terbang, rasanya nyaman dan hangat, terayun-ayun bersama wangi stroberi yang menyeruak kepenciumannya yang benci manis. Hagito mendarat di sebuah tempat yang lembut dan 'tak kalah hangat, dengan aroma lavender yang kembali membuatnya merasa nyaman. Meski ia tidak suka dengan wewangian, tapi dua aroma ini membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman._

_"Ibu, biar aku yang menanganinya." Suara si gadis kecil lagi._

_Hagito tidak mendengar jawaban, tapi ia mendengar suara langkah menjauh. Sepertinya saat ini ia hanya berdua dengan gadis kecil ini._

_"Ayo buka bajumu," ujar gadis kecil itu sambil meraih ujung kaos Hagito. "Disana pasti lebih banyak luka."_

_Hagito sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja, ia menurut saat gadis itu membuka kaosnya. Begitu selesai, ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap._

_"Nnggh." Hagito mengerang saat merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan lembab menyentuh punggungnya pelan-pelan. Perih. Mungkin gadis itu tengah mengobatinya._

_"Hiks."_

Apa? Gadis cilik itu menangis?

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja begini?! Hiks, kau selalu saja terluka. Kenapa ayahmu selalu memukulmu? Kau 'kan anak baik!"_

Jadi, semua luka ini dari ayahnya? Pikir Hagito. Tapi kenapa?

_"Cengeng." Ucap Hagito. Tapi aneh, suara yang keluar bukanlah suara milik Hagito yang biasanya. Suara yang berasal dari bibirnya terdengar cempreng seperti suara anak kecil._

_"Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Aku sedih tiap melihatmu begini! Kau itu tidak seharusnya disiksa, apalagi oleh ayahmu sendiri!" gadis itu bersimpuh di lantai, di samping tempat tidur, hingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan Hagito._

_Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan. Buram. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Cantik. Auburn._ Apa, rambut auburn? Tidak mungkin! _Batin Hagito yang tiba-tiba saja teringat seseorang. Tangan Hagito terulur dengan sendirinya, menyentuh helaian rambut berwarna unik itu. "Ma−Mamo."_

Apa? Dia menyebutkan nama siapa?

_"Kau tahu tidak, aku ini sayang sekali padamu, Youichi!"_

GSAP!

Hagito hampir melompat dari tempat tidur. Nafasnya tampak memburu dan wajahnya yang tampan sedikit pucat. Tentu saja, ia bangun dengan tiba-tiba dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas lega, karena sadar bahwa apa yang ia alami tadi hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Mimpi sialan!" Hagito mendesis sambil kembali menghempaskan tubuh, mengubah posisinya yang tadi terduduk menjadi kembali tiduran di ranjang. Kantuknya mendadak lenyap, terbang bersama mimpi sialan barusan.

Pandangan mata hijau itu meredup saat menatap langit-langit kamarnya. _Apakah tadi, kenangan milik kehidupan sebelumnya?_ Hagito akhirnya kembali bangkit. Dengan selimut masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, ia meraih laptop di meja samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian segera membuka internet. Pria itu melakukan pencarian dengan nama Hiruma Youichi dan menemukan sebuah blog milik Anezaki Mamori.

Hagito terdiam sebentar. _Haruskah? Tentu saja!_ Ia meng_click_ hasil pencarian itu dan berhasil masuk ke blog milik Anezaki Mamori si wartawan gadungan sialan.

"Hiruma Youichi?" gumam Hagito saat menemukan sebuah tulisan dalam blog tersebut. Ia meng_click_ tulisan itu.

_"Hari ini, hari kematian Youichi. Sudah enam tahun, tapi aku masih saja belum percaya. Tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa, Youichi masih hidup. Entah dia ada dimana, tapi dia masih hidup. Yah, mungkin aku memang gila. Aku selalu berkhayal tentangnya, tentang kami yang bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kalau hari itu_ _Youichi meninggal. Aku tidak percaya. Hari ini aku ingin mendoakannya—karena kata ibu ini hari kematiannya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan kuil di New York,_ _kurasa tidak apa-apa mendoakannya di rumah. Lagi pula, aku selalu mendoakannya kok. Yah, kalau Youichi masih hidup, aku harap dia selalu sehat dan bahagia, tapi… kalau memang Youichi sudah tidak ada, semoga dia bahagia di alam sana, aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu, berdoa untukmu, Youichi. Suatu saat nanti aku juga akan menyusulmu. Aku kangen padamu, T_T"_

Hagito terdiam membaca tulisan yang di_posting_ lebih dari setahun lalu itu. Pikirannya mendadak kacau. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pusing. Hagito merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya sekarang. Ia jadi sangat penasaran.

_"Semalam tiba-tiba mimpi bertemu Youichi. Ada yang aneh dengannya dalam mimpiku. Dia terlihat seumuran denganku, harusnya dia 'kan masih kelas 1 SMA—saat dia diberitakan meninggal. Dan dia melihatku seperti orang asing. Apa? Ada apa dengannya, dia hanya diam melihatku seolah tidak pernah mengenalku. Oh… apa ada yang bisa menafsirkan arti dari mimpi ini? Sesak rasanya saat dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang dingin seperti itu. Huhu…."_

"Cih, ngapain cewek bodoh ini menulis hal nggak berguna begitu di internet? Memalukan!" komentar Hagito yang entah kenapa merasa tertuduh membaca tulisan Mamori yang di_posting_ delapan bulan lalu itu.

Tunggu, _tertuduh?_ Hagito tercekat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apa maksudnya tertuduh. Jelas-jelas yang dimaksud si wartawan gadungan itu Hiruma, bukan dirinya. Hagito mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia lalu segera mematikan laptop dan kembali merebahkan diri. Mencoba untuk tidur. Dia memang butuh tidur. Mungkin dengan begitu, pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya bisa hilang.

* * *

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi." Ucap Yamato di seberang telepon saat Mamori mengatakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Akaba.

"Iya," jawab Mamori yang kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia bersyukur Yamato mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Akaba. Yamato memang sangat baik. Pria itu selalu mendukungnya, dan tidak pernah memberikan larangan. Mamori jadi tidak enak sendiri, karena akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mengurusi Hiruma, bahkan ia dan Yamato hampir tidak punya waktu untuk bersama. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu menyimpan _handphone-_nya dalam tas pundak yang ia bawa.

Saat ini dia sudah berdiri di depan Chelonia _café_, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Akaba._ Apa pria itu sudah ada di dalam ya?_ Tanya Mamori dalam hati. Ia melangkah masuk _café_ bergaya Prancis modern itu perlahan, dan langsung menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut merah mencolok yang tengah bermain gitar di meja yang dekat dengan pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan sebelah yang lebih remang-remang.

"Akaba Hayato?" tanya Mamori saat tiba di meja Akaba.

Pria berambut merah itu menoleh pada Mamori. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Fuh, Anezaki Mamori 'kan?" Akaba memastikan.

Mamori mengangguk kecil. Membuat Akaba kembali tersenyum. "Duduklah," Akaba menunjuk kursi yang berseberangan dengannya. "Mau pesan apa?" ia menyodorkan buku menu pada Mamori begitu gadis itu duduk.

"Uhm, coklat _float_ saja," jawab Mamori setelah melihat menu itu sekilas.

Akaba mengangguk, pria itu menjentikan jarinya untuk memangil pelayan. "Satu coklat _float_," ujarnya saat seorang pemuda berseragam putih menghampiri meja mereka.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap pemuda itu kemudian kembali meninggalkan Akaba dan Mamori.

"Kau sendiri tidak pesan?" tanya Mamori karena Akaba hanya menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Sudah, mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Akaba. "Nah, Anezaki, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang kemari.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau mengajakku kemari, untuk membahas soal Youichi."

Akaba tersenyum sambil membenahi kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak mengenal Youichi, dari mana kau tahu nama itu?" tanya Mamori langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihatmu di SMU Deimon, di sana ada monumen peringatan kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu 'kan? Aku melihatmu meletakan bunga di bawah foto dengan nama Hiruma Youichi. Jadi kupikir kau pasti tahu tentang pria itu 'kan."

"Sedang apa kau di SMU Deimon?" tanya Mamori.

"Fuh," Akaba menghela nafas, ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau waktu itu dia dan Hagito membuntuti Mamori. "Aku dan Hagito sedang ada acara di sana, dan waktu kami jalan-jalan di halaman sekolah itu, kami melihatmu." Jawabnya berbohong,

"Oh," tapi sepertinya Mamori percaya. "Jadi kau bersamanya waktu itu?"

Akaba mengangguk. "Apa yang membuatmu menangis waktu _interview_ dengannya?"

Mamori tersentak. Tidak menyangka Akaba akan bertanya soal itu. Haruskah Mamori menjelaskan semuanya? Mungkin Akaba tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi mungkin saja pria ini tahu sesuatu, buktinya sekarang dia menemui Mamori untuk bicara soal Hiruma yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kupikir, Hagito itu mungkin Youichi," jawab Mamori jujur. "Waktu kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu, meski dinyatakan meninggal, jenazah Youichi tidak pernah ditemukan. Dan aku merasa Hagito adalah Youichi. Dia mirip sekali dengan Youichi."

"Memangnya seperti apa, Hiruma Youichi itu?" tanya Akaba serius.

Mamori baru akan menjawab saat seorang pelayan datang membawa satu coklat _float_ dan satu _capucinno_. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu meminum coklat _float_-nya sebelum bicara. "Dia seperti Hagito. Secara fisik dan sifat, mereka berdua sama. Youichi senang bicara dengan menambahkan kata sialan, dia sangat suka pada senjata, dia tidak pernah lepas dari permen karet bebas gula rasa mint, rambutnya hitam, tapi dia mengecatnya jadi pirang saat masuk SMP, dia punya gigi taring lebih banyak dari manusia normal. Aku tidak percaya ada dua manusia yang memiliki seratus persen kesamaan. Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada, bahkan saudara kembar pun punya perbedaan."

Akaba terdiam mendengar cerita Mamori. Biar bagaimana pun, ia mengenal Hagito sejak lama. Ia tahu segala rahasia pria itu. "Dia punya bekas jahitan di punggung?" tanya Akaba.

Gadis di depannya tersentak. Bagaimana, bagaimana mungkin Akaba tahu? Pria ini bahkan tidak mengenalnya!

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" Mamori bisa merasakan nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

"Fuh, tetaplah pada iramamu, Anezaki," komentar Akaba sambil tersenyum.

Tapi berhubung Mamori tidak mengerti maksudnya, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Akaba sebelumnya. "Luka itu didapat Youichi waktu menyelamatkanku dari berandalan saat kami kelas satu SMP, aku sendiri yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah dapat kesimpulan," lagi-lagi Akaba tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Semuanya sejak tujuh tahun lalu," Akaba mulai bercerita.

**FLASHBACK**

Akaba dan Musashi baru saja lolos dari macet yang diakibatkan kecelakaan di lereng gunung Fuji, sore itu mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo, tapi kecelakaan hebat yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu itu sukses menghambat perjalanan mereka.

Sekarang saat mereka sudah berhasil melewati kemacetan, Musashi tiba-tiba menghentikan mobil yang ia kemudikan saat melihat seorang kakek menggendong pemuda yang mungkin seumuran Akaba berdiri dengan wajah kusut di pinggir jalan.

Musashi membuka kaca jendelanya dan melihat kondisi dua orang itu. Pemuda dalam gendongan kakek itu tampak tidak sadar dengan tubuh penuh darah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akaba.

Sementara Musashi yang memang punya perhatian tinggi terhadap sekitar langsung turun dari mobil. "Kenapa dengannya, kek?" tanya Musashi sopan.

"Sepertinya dia korban kecelakaan itu, bisakah kau membawanya ke rumah sakit? Dia masih hidup, tapi sepertinya kritis. Kasihan kalau tidak ada yang menolongnya." Jawab sang kakek.

"Akan kubawa ke rumah sakit." Musashi segera mengambil alih pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu dari gendongan si kakek.

Kondisinya saat ini buruk, ada luka di kepalanya, kaos yang ia gunakan penuh dengan darah, dan dia hanya mengenakan satu sepatu. Entah hilang kemana sepatu yang satunya.

"Kita akan membawanya?" tanya Akaba saat Musashi menidurkan pria itu di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Musashi pasti.

Akaba tidak menjawab. Ia sangat mengerti sifat Musashi. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang membutuhkan bantuan di dekatnya.

Niat untuk segera pulang pun dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Akaba dan Musashi. Mereka berdua berbelok ke rumah sakit Jakomachi. Si pemuda asing ini harus segera dirawat.

Sejak hari itu Musashi selalu menunggui pria asing ini. Kondisinya yang buruk membuatnya koma hingga berbulan-bulan, tapi semakin hari kondisinya semakin baik. Bahkan Musashi sendiri selalu yakin bahwa pria ini akan bangun suatu saat nanti.

Dan keinginannya terwujud saat pemuda itu bangun setelah enam bulan koma. Kondisinya mulai stabil. Dia dipindah dari ruang ICU ke kamar rawat satu jam setelah bangun.

"Siapa kalian?"

Itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir si pria saat pertama kali bertemu Musashi dan dua orang temannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Musashi, dia Akaba dan di sebelahnya itu Juumonji." Musashi memperkenalkan diri.

Pria itu melirik malas dua orang yang dikenalkan Musashi. Seorang pemuda beratribut serba merah—termasuk rambut dan bola matanya, dan satu lagi pria dengan tampang preman berambut abu-abu pucat—nyaris putih, dan memiliki bekas luka di pipi kanan.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Enam bulan lalu, aku dan Akaba menemukanmu sedang ditolong seorang kakek di lereng gunung Fuji—"

"Ngapain ada kakek sialan menolongku di lereng gunung sialan?!" potong pria itu dengan nada tajam.

_'Kakek sialan? Lereng gunung sialan?'_ pikir semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Fuh, tidak bisakah kau bicara dengan lebih sopan?" tanya Akaba.

"Enggak!" sahut si pria yang sukses membuat Juumonji siap untuk memukulnya.

"Kau kecelakaan, tidakkah lebih baik kau berterimakasih?" Musashi tersenyum menatap pria itu.

"Aku tidak minta ditolong, jadi buat apa berterimakasih!"

"Kau ini benar-benar minta dihajar!" Juumonji sudah hampir meninjunya jika Musashi tidak menengahi mereka.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Karena kau sudah sehat, kami bisa mengantarmu pulang. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Musashi sebelum terjadi perkelahian di sini.

"Nama?" pria itu terlihat bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan terus memandangi langit yang sedikit terlihat dari sana dalam waktu yang lama. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Haaaa?" Akaba dan Juumonji memekik.

"Berisik!" komentar pria itu.

"Kau tidak ingat namamu?" Musashi memastikan. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, orang tua sialan. Ngapain aku bercanda denganmu!"

"Sudah kubilang bicara yang sopan," kata Akaba pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Cara bicaraku memang begini, kalau tidak suka tidak usah bicara denganku!"

"Tunggu sebentar, apa kau ingat, kejadian sebelum kau koma? Kau sedang apa, kenapa kau sampai ke lereng gunung Fuji waktu itu?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu mengalihakan pandangan, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Jadi apa yang kau ingat? Masa kau cuma ingat soal sialan-sialan saja?" tanya Juumonji geregetan.

"Aku tidak ingat apa pun, preman sialan!"

"Oi, siapa yang kau sebut preman?!"

"Sudah hentikan, aku akan menemui dokter. Akaba, ayo ikut." Lagi-lagi Musashi melerai. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Akaba.

.

"Dia mengalami amnesia disosiatif," komentar Dokter sambil mengecek hasil pemeriksaan. Padahal ia baru saja akan menemui pemuda itu di kamar, tapi Musashi sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya. "Terjadi kerusakan di struktur otak yang membentuk _system limbic_ yang mengendalikan emosi dan kenangan. Dia tidak bisa mengingat informasi pribadi yang penting. Tapi tidak terlalu khawatir, dia akan ingat dengan sendirinya jika kalian bersabar membantunya mengingat semua masa lalunya, seperti menceritakan pengalaman atau memberikan benda-benda kesayangannya."

"Tapi bagaimana kita melakukannya? Kita bahkan tidak mengenalnya 'kan?" bisik Akaba pada Musashi.

Sepertinya Musashi tidak mendengarkannya, ia hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Dokter. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari cara agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

Musashi dan Akaba menatap pria yang kini tengah tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa menit lalu, Musashi baru saja memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan dokter pada pria itu. Dan sekarang pria asing itu hanya terdiam sambil membuang muka. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Akaba dan Musashi. Juumonji sendiri sudah pulang sejak dua orang ini kembali, maka di sini hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi kalian mau aku bagaimana?" tanya pria itu yang berhasil menarik perhatian Akaba dan Musashi. "Begitu aku benar-benar sehat aku akan pergi. Akan kuganti semua biaya rumah sakit sialan ini."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Musashi tegas. "Kau tahu dimana rumahmu? Nama saja kau tidak ingat, bagaimana kau mau pulang?! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jadi gelandangan diluar sana."

"Cih, kau meremehkanku!" pria itu memutar matanya dan menatap Musashi dengan malas.

"Sambil menunggu ada orang yang mengenalimu, kau tinggal denganku. Dan mulai sekarang, namamu… Hagito Arata."

"Nama sialan macam apa itu?!"

"Itu nama sialanmu, bocah sialan. Jangan memabantah!" Musashi menjawab dengan nada yang tegas dan penuh wibawa. Bahkan pria yang kini resmi bernama Hagito Arata itu diam dibuatnya.

"Benda apa ini?" tanya Akaba saat menemukan sebuah kalung dengan liontin kelelawar terbang. Padahal sejak tadi tidak ada benda seperti itu di sini.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, mata merah sialan!" sentak Hagito.

Akaba yang hampir menyentuh kalung itu menghentikan tangannya diudara. "Milikmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku memakainya tadi." Jawab Hagito dingin. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kalung sialan itu berharga buatku. Jadi jangan sekali-kali menyentuhnya!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mamori menitikan air mata saat Akaba menghentikan ceritanya. Sekarang ia sangat yakin bahwa Hagito adalah Youichi yang selama ini ia rindukan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Ya, Mamori benar-benar berterimakasih pada Akaba dan orang bernama Musashi yang sudah merawat Hiruma selama ini. Mungkin tanpa mereka, Hiruma akan benar-benar meninggal waktu itu.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau dituduh sebagai pelaku yang membuatmu menangis." Akaba tersenyum kecil.

Mamori juga tersenyum. Ia lalu menunjukan kalung yang ia pakai. Kalung yang sama persis dengan milik Hiruma. "Youichi memberikan ini saat aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Dia yang mendesain sendiri liontinnya. Makanya, aku yakin kalau Hagito adalah orang yang kucari."

Lagi-lagi Akaba tersenyum. ia menyeruput sedkikit minumannya. "Dia bukan tokoh dalam dorama yang hilang ingatan lalu diracuni dengan ingatan palsu. Sampai sekarang pun, batas ingatannya hanya sampai saat dia sadar di rumah sakit."

Mamori mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia bersyukur, saat itu Hiruma ditemukan oleh orang-orang yang baik, dirawat dengan baik, bahkan kini ia sudah sukses. Mamori benar-benar berterimakasih.

Sementara di belakang mereka, tepatnya di ruangan sebelah. Seorang pria berambut spike pirang tampak terdiam setelah mendengarkan semua percakapan Akaba—yang sengaja ia buntuti dengan Mamori.

Ia terus diam, mencerna semua cerita yang ia dengar tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewat. Perlahan tampak gelembung dari permen karet yang dikunyahnya, ia biasanya memang berfikir sambil mengulum permen karet.

"Mungkin kalau denganmu, Hagito bisa kembali mendapatkan ingatannya." Suara Akaba terdengar.

"Aku harap begitu, aku akan melakukan apa pun supaya dia kembali ingat." Kali ini suara Mamori yang terdengar. Membuat pria tampan yang sejak tadi menguping itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati sensasi hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya.

"Ya. Tidak terasa, kita sudah hampir satu jam di sini. Aku ada urusan setelah ini, jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku dijemput tunanganku nanti."

"Hm… Kupikir pria bernama Hiruma itu pacarmu?"

"Bukan, dia sahabatku. Kami berteman sejak kecil."

Tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Sepertinya Akaba dan Mamori sudah pergi dari tempat mereka. Membuat Hagito—yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan Akaba dan Mamori ikut beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan keluar _café_ setelah membayar pesanannya. Bukan untuk pulang, karena ia dan rekan-rekan Akuma yang lain akan ada pertemuan di sini sebentar lagi. Hagito hanya melangkah ke pintu keluar-masuk _café_, dan di sana ia menemukan gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Mamori Anezaki tengah bersama Agon—salah satu rekannya di band, gadis itu menunjukan ekspresi takut.

Entah apa yang mengusik hatinya, Hagito merasa terganggu melihat itu. Maka ia menghampiri keduanya, lalu berdiri di antara mereka dengan membelakangi Mamori.

"Eh?"

Hagito bisa mendengar respon Mamori yang tampak bingung.

Sementara Agon yang kini di depannya hanya menyeringai kecil. "Kenapa kau, sampah? Ingin jadi pahlawan?" tanya Agon pelan.

"Jangan mengganggunya." Hagito menjawab singkat.

"_Yare-yare_, siapa yang mengganggu? Kau sepertinya salah paham, kami hanya saling sapa, iya 'kan nona manis?" Agon tersenyum manis pada Mamori yang berdiri di belakang Hagito.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggunya." Hagito mengabaikan pernyataan Agon. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan tegas. "Sekarang cepat temui yang lain, _Dread_ sialan!" ia lalu berjalan melewati Agon begitu saja.

Agon tersenyum kearah Mamori sebelum mengikuti langkah Hagito.

"Yo-Youichi!" panggil Mamori yang sukses menghentikan langkah Hagito dan Agon, serta Yamato yang baru saja datang untuk menjemput Mamori. "Apakah kau, sama sekali tidak ingat tentangku?!"

Hagito diam, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. "Tidak." Jawab Hagito pelan dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Youichi! Kau tahu, selama ini sehari pun… Sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu!"

DEG.

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Hagito dan Yamato mendapat serangan jantung mendadak.

"Berisik kau, cewek sialan! Kau pikir kehilangan ingatan membuatku senang?!" Hagito tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Agon. Seolah tidak peduli dengan gadis yang kini hampir menangis karenanya.

"Mamo, ayo pulang." Yamato menghampirinya. Pria itu menepuk pundak Mamori. Ingin memberikan kekuatan pada kekasihnya.

Mamori mengangguk. Ia menurut saa kekasihnya itu merangkulnya, membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

**Tsuzuku**

nyahahaha... chap ini sumpah nyineeett... tapi memang harus seperti ini..

mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan...dan silahkan tinggalkan review, Minna... XDD

Arigatou~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Minna... lagi-lagi telat update T.T gomenasai... makasiih banyak buat** Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck, Fa** **Vanadium, Luchia Hiruma, Hyou Hyouichiffer, dan Hiruma Yuuzu,  
**udah dibales lewat PM ya, dan yang ga log in...

**Guest: **nyahahaha… arigatou gozaimasu^^ Hiruma itu dimana-mana emang kejam sih XD #plak eeh.. Yamato sama Karin? Ikuti terus aja ya… kekekeke

**Kuro Nami:** Yaay… ga apa-apa… iya, akhirnya tahu juga, kekekeke… makasiih ya, selamat menikmati lanjutannya…

mari kita mulai ceritanya...kekeke

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Inspired Song by Jealkb-Shilhouette**

**Story: Mayou Fietry **

**Pair: Mamori Anezaki, Youichi Hiruma, Takeru Yamato**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, ide pasaran, abal, kayak sinetron, dan segala keburukan lainnya yang bisa bikin keracunan..**

.

.

.

"Selama ini, sehari pun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Youichi"/ "Saat bersamaku, apa kau juga selalu mengingatnya?"/ "Takeru dan Youichi itu berbeda, kalian tidak bisa dibandingkan."/ "Tidak apa, Mamori, aku akan menunggu…"/ "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pergi meninggalkannya atau memaksanya ikut denganku sementara hatinya ada pada orang lain? Keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan."

**KIMI NO KIOKU**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Arigatou,"_ Mamori membungkukkan badannya saat ia dan Yamato tiba di depan rumah bertuliskan Anezaki. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, setelah insiden tadi, Mamori merasa canggung dengan kekasihnya ini. Rasanya dia tidak bisa cerewet seperti sebelumnya.

Yamato mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Mamori. Pria itu mengelus pelan rambut _auburn_ kekasihnya. "Istirahat yang cukup, ya." Pesannya seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, pasti. Kau mau mampir?" Mamori menawarkan sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke rumah.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak, aku langsung pulang saja." Tolak Yamato. "Tapi, Mamo-_chan_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"A-apa?"

"Emm… Apakah kau, selama ini, saat bersamaku juga, kau selalu memikirkannya?" tanya Yamato. Meski nada bicara terdengar begitu lembut, tapi Mamori bisa melihat tatapan mata yang begitu tegas.

Jantung gadis itu berdegup cepat. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur? Dan membiarkan pria ini terluka?

"Youichi dan Takeru itu berbeda, kalian tidak bisa dibandingkan." Akhirnya hanya kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut Mamori.

Yamato tersenyum—hampir tertawa. "Aku tidak minta dibandingkan," ujarnya.

Mamori tersenyum garing menanggapi tingkah Yamato.

"Sudahlah, kurasa pertanyaan itu tidak butuh jawaban. Maaf, aku jadi egois." Yamato mengangkat bahu. "Aku pulang ya, kau beristirahatlah." Ia mengecup kening Mamori sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkah pulang.

Mamori memperhatikan tiap langkah pria itu._ "Gomen,"_ ia bergumam.

Salahkah? Selama ini Mamori selalu berfikir bahwa Hiruma hanya sekedar teman dekatnya. Bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama membuatnya terbiasa dengan Hiruma. Selama ini dia selalu menyangkal tentang perasaannya. Mamori tidak ingin mengakuinya. Ia sudah memiliki Yamato, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang lain di hatinya.

Usai menghela nafas sejenak, agar bebannya menghilang, Mamori mulai melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia senang, dan bersyukur, Hiruma Youichi yang ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun ternyata masih ada di dunia. Lupakan sebentar tentang ingatannya yang hilang, yang penting dia ada, hidup, dan Mamori bisa melihatnya lagi, bicara dengannya, melihat matanya.

"Hiks."

Mamori terisak pelan, air matanya jatuh perlahan mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mencari Hiruma. Mamori teringat lagi dulu ia menangis tiap merindukannya. Sekarang, Mamori benar-benar bersyukur.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi, Youichi." Gumamnya pelan. "_Gomen, gomen ne,_ Takeru-_kun_."

* * *

Hagito Arata—atau sekarang kita akan memanggilnya dengan Hiruma Youichi, menyusuri lorong-lorong berdinding putih itu dengan langkah tergesa. Ada hal penting yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya. Dia tidak bisa menunggu. _Dejavu_ yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini serta mimpi aneh yang ia lihat tempo hari benar-benar mengganggunya. Sekarang, dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Dokter sialan!" penggilnya keras dan tegas sambil membuka pintu sebuah ruangan di depannya. Tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh dan takut di sekitarnya.

Sang dokter yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pasien dalam ruangan itu menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ah! Hagito-_san_, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanyanya ramah.

"Berikan aku obat!" jawab Hiruma—Hagito.

Alis sang dokter terangkat. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengantre, ini rumah sakit."

Hiruma memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Dokter itu tersenyum maklum pada tingkah Hiruma. Ia lalu kembali fokus pada pasiennya. "Sebentar lagi aku istirahat, tunggulah. Kita akan bicara sambil makan siang." Ujar dokter itu.

Sekali lagi Hiruma memutar bola matanya. Tapi kali ini ia menurut. Pria itu beranjak dari pintu, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di ruang tunggu. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, sang dokter sudah menghampirinya. Keduanya langsung berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

"Obat apa yang kau butuhkan, apa kau sedang sakit?" dokter yang sempat menangani Hiruma tujuh tahun lalu itu membuka percakapan setelah mereka memesan makanan. Sederet menu sehat penuh sayuran tampak di piring sang dokter.

"Aku mengalami _dejavu_ akhir-akhir ini," Hiruma mulai bercerita sambil membuka bungkus roti yang ia beli.

"Kau mau aku memberikanmu obat supaya kau tidak _dejavu_? Obat seperti itu tentu saja tidak ada."

"Tentu saja bukan, dokter sialan!" sentak Hiruma. "_Dejavu_ yang kumaksud itu mungkin saja dari kehidupan masa lalu."

"Oh, jadi, ingatanmu mulai kembali?" tanya sang dokter.

"Mungkin," Hiruma mengunyah gigitan pertama rotinya. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti."

"Lama sekali, Hagito. Apa yang membuatmu melihat lagi kenangan masa lalumu?"

"Seorang cewek, yang mengaku mengenalku." Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pacarmu di masa lalu?" sang dokter menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Hiruma menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi tempat ia duduk. "Aku tidak memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu."

Dokter hanya tersenyum kecil. "Komunikasilah dengannya, minta dia menceritakan masa lalumu, atau kau ajak dia ke tempat yang pernah kalian kunjungi bersama. Saat ini, sebenarnya ada obat yang bisa membantumu memperoleh lagi ingatan secara perlahan, tapi obat itu akan manjur kalau ada yang terus mendorongmu untuk mengingat masa lalu."

Hiruma mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Begitu? Tapi bagaimana caranya ia berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu? Haruskah mendatanginya, memintanya pergi bersama? Hal-hal seperti itu terdengar konyol.

* * *

Disinilah Hiruma berada sekarang. Rumah yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya tempo hari. Sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan Anezaki. Sebenarnya pria ini ragu-ragu, tapi, hati kecilnya mendesak, ia harus melakukannya.

"_Ting tong."_

Bel sudah ditekan, tinggal menunggu penghuninya keluar dan serahkan kertas ini segera, lalu pulang.

_Cklek._

Pintu dibuka, tapi yang keluar bukanlah orang yang diharapkan. Yang membukakan pintu ini seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun.

"You-ichi?" wanita itu bergumam pelan.

Hiruma mematung di tempatnya sambil terus menatap wanita itu.

"Kau benar Youichi? Kau masih hidup?" wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Hiruma. "Kau selamat… Kau sehat? Selama ini kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku—"

"Ibu?"

Hiruma dan wanita itu menoleh ke asal di dalam rumah. Pandangan mata hijau _emerald_ itu perhalan meredup saat melihat gadis yang tengah menghampirinya kini.

"Mamo-_chan_! Lihat, Youichi… dia masih hidup." Mami Anezaki berujar pada putrinya.

"Ya, ibu, aku tahu… tapi, dia tidak ingat kita." Mamori menepuk pelan pundak sang ibu.

"Apa… maksudmu tidak ingat?" tanya Mami yang mulai pucat.

"Dia hilang ingatan." Jawab Mamori. Sepertinya mereka malah melupakan keberadaan Hiruma.

"Aku mau memberikan ini!" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori lalu memindahkan sebuah amplop merah yang ia bawa ke tangan gadis itu. Setelahnya, ia segera berbalik dan siap untuk pulang.

"Youichi, tunggu!" Mami menghentikan langkah Hiruma.

Pria itu melirik Mami dengan pandangan malas. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah lalu kembali membawa sesuatu yang mirip buku.

"Aku mau kau bawa ini." Mami mengulurkannya.

Alis Hiruma naik memandangi benda yang disodorkan Mami. Ia tidak menerimanya dan membiarkan tangan wanita itu tetap terulur.

"Aku ibumu. Dan aku perintahkan kau bawa ini. Hiruma Youichi!" perintah Mami dengan suara tegas.

"Kau… siapa?" Hiruma memastikan.

"Ibumu! Terima ini, Youichi."

Hiruma memandanginya lekat, seperti sedang mencari kebohongan dalam kalimat Mami.

"Kau bisa dengar, Youichi?!"

"Ibu." Mamori hampir mencengkram bahu sang ibu.

Hiruma tersenyum tipis lalu menyambar benda yang diberikan Mami. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria itu segera pergi dari rumah Mamori.

"Ibu," Mamori menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu. Rasa sesak itu lagi-lagi datang menyerang dadanya.

"Dia akan kembali, sayang." Mami mengelus pelan puncak kepala putrinya.

Mamori mengangguk. Ia mengangkat lagi wajahnya kemudian memandangi amplop yang diberikan Hiruma tadi. Ia membukanya.

"Tiket?" Mamori bergumam.

**Akuma Live Concert**

**Shibuya-AX**

**30 Juni 2012 at 06.00 pm**

"Kenapa dia memberikan ini?"

* * *

Hiruma melangkah masuk ke kamar _apartement_nya dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya pusing. Ingatannya tentang masa lalu memang semakin bertambah, tapi itu malah membuatnya jadi bingung, mau jadi Hagito, atau Hiruma.

"Hiruma Youichi."

Pria itu reflek menoleh ke asal suara saat mendengar nama aslinya dipanggil. Ia melihat Musashi berdiri di pintu kamarnya sambil mengamati dirinya.

"Jadi benar itu nama aslimu, ya?" Musashi melangkah mendekati Hiruma dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hiruma tegas seperti biasa, ia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Musashi sebelumnya.

"Kau bertanya begitu seperti aku tidak pernah masuk kamarmu saja."

Hiruma mendengus lalu memalingkan wajah. Tidak suka pada obrolan Musashi yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Akaba menceritakan semuanya," Musashi mulai bicara lagi. "Tentang _interview_ dengan Anezaki, lalu kalian menguntitnya sampai ke Deimon, dan tentang pertemuan Akaba dengannya. Jadi, dia memang mengenalmu di masa lalu?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku tidak ingat!"

"Kau pernah cerita tentang gadis yang bilang kau meniru seseorang. Dia 'kan, gadis yang _interview_ denganmu, Anezaki. Dia dari masa lalumu."

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak tahu! Kau tuli, orang tua sialan?!"

Musashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hiruma. "Apa ada yang berdebar-debar, di dalam sini?" ia menunjuk dada Hiruma.

Hiruma meliriknya malas. "Nggak usah sok tahu!" komentarnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Musashi.

Lagi-lagi Musashi tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan yang lebih lembut. "Kalau kau mendapatkan lagi ingatanmu, apa kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami?" tanyanya serius.

"Kekekekeke… aku yakin kalau aku melakukan itu kau akan menangis seminggu penuh!" Hiruma malah menyeringai jahil.

"Ya, mungkin. Biar bagaimanapun kau itu adikku."

Seringai Hiruma langsung menghilang. Wajahnya langsung berubah serius. "Aku masih belum ingat sepenuhnya, orang tua sialan. Yang kuingat cuma wartawan gadungan sialan itu, aku bahkan sama sekali nggak ingat tentang keluargaku."

"Jangan-jangan, dulu dia pacarmu?"

"Jangan ngaco! Dia sudah tunangan, mana mungkin dia pacarku!"

"Hoi, hoi, bicaranya santai saja." Musashi mengorek telinganya. Ia tersenyum lalu bangkit dari posisinya. "Kuharap kau tetap di sini, meskipun semua ingatanmu sudah kembali." Ujarnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar Hiruma.

Hiruma memandangi langkah Musashi hingga pria itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafas berat. Kata-kata wanita di rumah Mamori tadi kembali terngiang. Ibu? Entah kenapa Hiruma tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang keluarganya, kecuali mimpi itu. Petunjuk yang ia tahu tentang keluarga hanya kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis kecil dalam mimpinya.

"_**Ayahmu selalu memukulmu."**_

Kenapa?

Sekali lagi Hiruma menghela nafas berat, ia meraih benda yang diberikan wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya itu. Hiruma membukanya perlahan. Album foto. Pria itu mengernyit.

"**In Memoriam, Hiruma Youichi."**

"Mami Anezaki?" Hiruma bergumam pelan membaca tulisan di halaman pertama album foto itu.

Di halaman berikutnya, Hiruma menemukan foto anak laki-laki dan perempuan dalam balutan seragam sekolah dasar, yang perempuan bisa ia tebak itu adalah Mamori Anezaki saat kecil, dan yang laki-laki, wajah tegas, telinga runcing, rambut hitam, dirinya sendiri?

"_Hari pertama masuk sekolah dasar. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia bilang namanya Hiruma Youichi. Dia datang sendiri ke sekolah, sangat berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Dia juga tidak mau bilang dimana ayah-ibunya. Tapi hari itu dia langsung akrab dengan Mamori."_

Hiruma terdiam membaca tulisan itu. Tidak ada orang tua?

Foto berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah saat _hanami _bersama rombongan sekolah dan para orang tua, ia dan Mamori memamerkan onigiri ke kamera.

"_Lagi-lagi, Youichi sendirian. Bahkan saat liburan sekolah seperti ini. Tapi dia tetap terlihat bahagia. Itu bagus."_

Hiruma membuka lembaran album foto itu lagi, ia hanya melihat beberapa foto sekilas, lalu mengamati yang ia anggap menarik dan membaca tulisan yang ada di bawah tiap foto.

"_Pesta natal pertama bersama Youichi. Dia tidak sengaja menginjak _cream puff_ Mamo dan membuat Mamo ngambek seminggu penuh."_

"Cewek sialan itu ngambek gara-gara _cream puff _sialan?!" Hiruma hampir tertawa melihat foto dirinya dan Mamori yang masih kecil duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama sedang marah. "Kekekekeke…..! Cewek sialan bodoh!"

Setelah puas tertawa Hiruma kembali melihat foto berikutnya, sebuah foto dengan latar malam bersalju. Dalam foto itu, Mamori memegang sebuah kotak bergambar kue dan tersenyum manis, sementara Hiruma sendiri hanya tersenyum samar.

"_Youichi akhirnya mengganti _cream puff_ yang hancur saat natal, Mamori langsung bahagia, tuh. Ini malam pergantian tahun, kuharap mereka berdua selalu bahagia."_

Sepertinya Hiruma baru sadar, dia dulu sangat dekat dengan keluarga Anezaki, meski Hiruma sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya ingat. Ia tersenyum pahit. Lagi-lagi ia memandangi album foto itu, sudah mulai menampilkan foto-foto saat Hiruma dan Mamori memasuki SMP.

"_Hari ini Youichi dan Mamori bilang akan pergi berdua saja ke taman bermain. Hm… apa dia memang akan jadi menantuku, ya?"_

"Menantu?" alis Hiruma bertaut. "Dasar wanita tua sialan!"

Tapi Hiruma tidak bisa pungkiri, fotonya dengan Mamori di atas tulisan itu seperti foto sepasang kekasih. Apa mungkin dulu Mamori itu pacarnya? Lalu karena Mamori pikir ia meninggal, Mamori akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang kini jadi tunangannya?

Hiruma mendengus sebal dengan kesimpulan yang diambil otaknya. Ia melihat lagi foto yang lain, sebuah foto saat Mamori dan Hiruma di depan sebuah kuil, mereka mengangkat kelingking yang terikat benang berwarna merah.

"_Mereka memang sepertinya sudah terikat oleh benang merah bernama 'takdir'."_

Pandangan mata hijau itu meredup. Melihat semua gambar ini membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut sakit. Mungkin ia lebih memilih mati saat kecelakaan itu dari pada harus kehilangan ingatannya seperti sekarang.

Hiruma melihat lagi foto di halaman berikutnya. Foto di depan rumah Anezaki, sepertinya dia sedang memakaikan kalung pada Mamori.

"_Mereka berpisah. Youichi sudah kupaksa ikut mengantar sampai bandara, tapi dia menolak. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama berat untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal."_

Tangan Hiruma terangkat, memperlihatkan kalung yang ia jadikan gelang, _symbol _Akuma. Sebenarnya sejak awal menggunakan 'kelelawar terbang' sebagai _symbol _Akuma hanya untuk mencari orang yang mungkin mengenali _symbol_ ini. Dan Hiruma kini menemukannya. Ia menemukan apa yang selama ini diam-diam ia cari. Apa dia masih harus mengingkari kata hatinya?

Pria itu menghela nafas berat. "Otak sialan! Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa ingat sesuatu?!" ia memukul pelan keningnya sendiri, kemudian memijatnya.

"_Aku selalu berharap Youichi selamat. Kecelakaan itu. Aku tetap berharap dia selamat."_

Hiruma melihat sebuah foto bus yang terperosok ke jurang. Kondisi bus itu sangat parah, hancur di sana-sini dan terdapat banyak noda darah. Pria itu sempat bergidik, membayangkan dirinya ada di sana dulu.

"_Aku harap kau bahagia di surga, Youichi. Aku, Mamori, dan ayah selalu mendoakanmu. Keluargamu pun pasti selalu mendoakanmu, Youichi. Bahagialah di surga."_

"Aku belum mati!" protes Hiruma saat membaca tulisan itu dan melihat foto monumen peringatan kecil yang sempat ia datangi bersama Akaba tempo hari. Dalam foto itu tampak foto dirinya yang dikelilingi banyak bunga.

"_Aku menulis semuanya agar bisa terus bersamamu, Youichi. Kau selalu hidup dalam keluarga kami, dalam hati kami. Kau terus hidup bersama kenangan yang pernah kaulukis dalam hidup kami. Kami menyayangimu, Youichi."_

Hiruma menutup album itu lalu membuangnya ke lantai. "Album sialan." Gerutunya. Pria itu menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan diri di bawahnya. Ia butuh tidur.

* * *

"_Ada apa, sopir sialan?!" protes Hiruma saat ia merasakan sebuah guncangan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Pria itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melihat keadaan bus yang ia tumpangi saat ini. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat bus ini makin miring ke kanan._

_Hiruma bisa mendengar teman-temannya menjerit ketakutan, berlindung sambil berpegangan di jok, beberapa ada yang terpental dan terluka. Dia sendiri dengan gerakan super cepat meraih AK-47 miliknya lalu menembakannya ke jendela di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Kaca itu berlubang. Dan dengan segera ia menyingkirkan serpihan kaca dengan _body_ senjatanya. Ia tidak peduli pada serpihan yang melukai beberapa kulit tangannya._

_Dengan satu lompatan, Hiruma keluar dari bus yang ia naiki sebelum bus itu berguling. "Sialan!" dia mengumpat kesal. Dibuangnya senjata kesayangan itu saat Hiruma merasa tubuhnya terpental sebelum terperosok._

"_Aaaarrgghh!" dia menjerit. Sakit. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tercabik ranting pohon. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang terus melaju mengikuti bentuk tanah yang miring. Ia menggapai sebuah akar pohon dan mencoba bertahan untuk terus memegangnya, tapi konsentrasinya buyar saat kepalanya berbenturan keras dengan sebuah batu yang tanpa Hiruma tahu ada di depannya. Pandangan pria itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi gelap._

* * *

Keringat bercucuran saat Hiruma terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya pucat. Ia seperti baru merasakan lagi kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah ia alami.

"Sialan," pria itu bergumam pelan. Ia menyambar botol air mineral di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya dan langsung meneguk habis isinya. Nafasnya perlahan-lahan mulai teratur.

"_Youichi, pernah menghitung bintang di langit?"_

"_Ngapain melakukan hal nggak berguna seperti_ _itu?!"_

.

"_Mou! Kau membuat benangnya kusut!"_

"_Kau sendiri yang tidak bisa diam!"_

.

"_Kau sadar tidak, kau cukup tampan kok!"_

"_Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai menyukaiku."_

.

"_Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"_

"_Tentu saja bisa, kau akan kembali ke Jepang 'kan?"_

.

"_Benda sialan ini hanya ada dua di dunia. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau menghilangkannya!"_

"_Aku akan menjaganya seperti menjaga nyawaku sendiri, Youichi."_

"_Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang cepat pergi, cewek jelek!"_

.

Hiruma mengusap rambutnya. Lagi-lagi ingatannya muncul. Kali ini semuanya saling bertaut dan Hiruma tidak melewatkan satu bagian pun.

"Mamori," Hiruma bergumam pelan. "Aku ingat. Ya, aku ingat semuanya tentang Mamori sialan itu!" pria itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Mungkin dia tidak salah, mengikuti hatinya memberikan undangan konser pada Mamori. Sekarang, dia ingin gadis itu tahu, kalau dia sudah mendapatkan lagi ingatannya. Ingatan tentang Mamori.

* * *

Mamori tersenyum pahit melihat ibunya yang sejak kedatangan Hagito―Hiruma Youichi kemarin menjadi pendiam. Wanita itu seperti sedang memikirkan hal yang sangat serius, wajahnya yang cantik juga lebih sering menunjukan ekspresi sedih. Seperti saat ini, Mami Anezaki duduk manis di teras rumahnya sambil memandangi bintang.

"Ibu," Mamori mengusap pelan pundak ibunya. "Sedang apa?" ia bertanya.

Mami hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Mamori untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kau ingat, Mamo-_chan_… Dulu, hampir setiap malam kau dan Youichi duduk di sini sambil menghitung bintang." Kenang Mami seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Huuh… Hanya aku yang menghitung bintang, karena ibu bilang kalau kita berhasil menghitung semua bintang di langit, keinginan kita akan terjuwud. Kalau dia sih, hanya mengganggu!" Mamori merengut. Ia teringat lagi pada masa-masa itu. Senyum pahit kembali terukir di bibirnya.

Mami mengelus rambut panjang putrinya perlahan. "Bagaimana Youichi?" tanyanya. "Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Beberapa hari setelah aku di Jepang, apa ibu tahu? Dia sekarang menjadi orang terkenal."

Alis Mami menukik mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

Mengerti apa yang membuat ibunya bingung, Mamori segera beranjak ke kamarnya lalu kembali membawa sebuah laptop. Ia membuka internet dan memperlihatkan profil Hagito Arata.

"Lihat," ujar Mamori sambil menunjukan layar laptopnya.

"Hagito Arata?" lagi-lagi alis Mami menukik. "Siapa itu?"

"Itu nama yang dipakai Youichi selama dia hilang ingatan. Selama tujuh tahun ini, dia menjadi orang yang sukses. Dia punya band dengan jutaan fans, jam terbang tinggi, uang banyak. Sepertinya dia bahagia."

"Dia tidak mungkin bisa bahagia kalau dia kehilangan ingatannya."

Mamori mengangguk. "Benar, temannya bilang, batas ingatan Youichi cuma sampai dia sadar di rumah sakit."

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Sekali, tapi dia tidak ingat aku." Mamori memandangi laptopnya sebelum mengclose browser. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa ibu tidak pernah liat dia di televisi kalau memang dia terkenal ya?"

Mamori terkikik pelan mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Ibu sih, mana mungkin mau memperhatikan band dengan aliran keras seperti Akuma. Aku tidak terkejut kalau ibu tidak tahu." Mamori menjulurkan lidah. "Tapi, bahkan Sena juga tidak mengenalinya. Mungkin Youichi memang berubah."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang berubah dari Youichi. Dia masih pakai anting, rambutnya juga masih pirang, gaya berpakaiannya…."

"Cara bicara, permen karet mint," Mamori melanjutkan perkataan ibunya. "Tidak berubah. Bahkan dia masih memakai ini." Ia menujukan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

Mami tersenyum. "Ibu mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Dia tidak merubah apa pun dari dirinya, mungkin dia berharap ada yang akan mengenalinya, menceritakan padanya tentang kehidupan masa lalu, mungkin sebenarnya dia juga menunggumu."

Pandangan mata Mamori meredup. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Ibu," panggilnya. "Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku… maksudku, perasaanku pada Youichi masih seperti dulu?"

Mami mengernyit sambil memandangi putrinya lekat-lekat. "Perasaan, seperti dulu? Maksudmu, kau dulu menyukai Youichi?" wanita itu terbelalak.

Putrinya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Meski Youichi selalu memarahiku, meski kami selalu bertengkar. Youichi itu selalu ada waktu aku butuh. Dia seperti selalu mengikutiku. Aku―"

"Mamori, kau punya tunangan!" potong Mami tegas.

Mamori menoleh ke arah sang ibu dengan cepat. "Aku tahu itu, ibu. Tapi, kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan Youichi melupakanku, melupakan kita! Aku tahu, dia membutuhkanku, ibu. Aku… aku ingin bersama Youichi. Aku tidak mau dia pergi lagi…." Mamori mulai meracau, air matanya langsung mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Mamo," Mami memeluk putrinya dengan lembut. Ia mengusap punggung Mamori dengan penuh kasih. Ibu memang paling mengerti persaan anaknya 'kan? Kali ini pun, Mami sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Mamori, jangan cuma memikirkan apa yang kau rasakan, pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan orang lain." Ucap Mami lembut.

Mamori mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban saat ibunya melepakan pelukan. Ia bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum tulus. Mamori membalas senyum itu sambil mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Ibu masuk duluan ya, kau jangan tidur terlalu larut." Mami mengusap rambut putrinya sebelum beranjak masuk.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu memandangi langkah ibunya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, menikmati hamparan bintang di langit musim panas. Ia mulai mengarahkan petunjuknya ke langit dan menghitung jutaan bintang itu.

'Aku harap, Youichi akan kembali.' Batin Mamori.

* * *

Mamori memandangi lagi undangan konser yang ia dapat. Satu jam lagi pintu Shibuya AX dibuka untuk konser Akuma. Ia dan Yamato—yang saat tahu Mamori mendapat undangan langsung membeli tiket untuk menemani kekasihnya, tampak sudah tidak sabar menunggu acara ini dimulai, sama seperti semua fans Akuma yang juga tengah menunggu penampilan idola mereka dengan tidak sabar. Suasana riuh terdengar di sekeliling mereka, semuanya membicarakan kira-kira seperti apa konser kali ini. Karena ini adalah final dari rangkaian _Tour House_ Akuma, mereka semua berfikir kali ini pasti penampilan mereka sangat luar biasa.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya pintu dibuka. Mamori dan Yamato memperlihatkan tiket mereka seperti yang lain dan langsung masuk ke lokasi konser, keduanya menuju barisan depan. Panggung masih gelap dan suasana masih riuh dengan suara-suara dari penonton yang sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Tiba-tiba lampu padam.

_"Konbanwa, minna…!"_ terdengar suara seseorang entah dari mana.

_"Konbanwa!"_ seluruh penonton menjawab kompak, kecuali Mamori dan Yamato.

"Siap untuk melompat?!"

"YAAA!"

"Siap untuk bernyanyi?!"

"YAAAA!"

"SIAP UNTUK PESTA?!" kali ini jelas-jelas suara Hagito-Hiruma yang berteriak.

"YYYAAAA…!"

Musik mulai dimainkan, lampu mulai menyala secara bertahap dan Hiruma melompat entah dari mana, ia mendarat dengan sempurna di atas panggung.

"KKKYYYAAAA….!" Penonton mulai histeris.

"_JUMP!"_ komando sang vokalis dari atas panggung, membuat semua penonton melompat mengikuti irama musik yang keras.

Diam-diam Mamori tersenyum melihat Hiruma di atas sana, ia tidak pernah terfikir seorang Hiruma yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai pria menyebalkan yang tidak peduli sekitar, sekarang dia bernyanyi untuk menghibur semua penggemarnya.

"Tidak buruk juga." Komentar Yamato yang sudah terbawa arus. Ia tampak menikmati penampilan Akuma yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Satu lagu pembuka yang panas dan bersemangat sukses menghipnotis penonton. Seisi _hall _tempat konser ini berlangsung melompat serentak dalam setiap lagu, karena lagu yang dibawakan Akuma semuanya keras, suasana juga ikut menjadi panas.

"Sudah cukup lompatannya," suara Hiruma terdengar lebih serak karena dia juga sepertinya mulai lelah. Pria itu menyeringai singkat sebelum meraih lagi _mike_-nya. Dengan sekali anggukan, musik mulai kembali dimainkan.

Mata biru milik Mamori menatap lekat pria di atas panggung. Lagu yang mereka bawakan memang masih keras, tapi kata-kata yang ada dalam lagu itu sedikit mengusik hati Mamori.

Sebuah cerita tentang seorang yang bisa melakukan apa pun, tapi dia kehilangan orang terkasihnya. Seorang yang merasa dirinya tersesat, sendirian, melihat bayangan dua orang yang sepertinya itu adalah dia dan orang yang ia sayangi. Seorang yang tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menggantikan 'dia' dalam hatinya dengan orang lain.

"**Donna koto ga attemo daijoubu, daijoubu… Kono saki zutto kimi wa boku ga mamoru…!"**

Mamori tersentak. Apakah tadi Hiruma menunjuknya? Rasanya jantung Mamori berdegup dengan cepat melihat senyum dan tatapan mata yang sudah lama sekali ia rindukan. Cairan bening dalam matanya mendesak untuk keluar. "Youichi." Mamori bergumam pelan.

"Kyyaaaa….!"

Semua bertepuk tangan sambil menjerit heboh. Mamori baru sadar kalau lagu tadi sudah selesai dinyanyikan. Sekarang Hiruma berdiri santai di atas panggung sambil terus tersenyum-menyeringai. Ia kelihatan lelah, nafasnya agak putus-putus, tapi tetap bersemangat.

"Ehm… Aku kenal seorang cewek menyebalkan. Dia rakus, cerewet, cengeng, jelek." Hiruma berhenti bicara untuk mendengar teriakan fans-fansnya.

"Dia itu pacar Hagito!" celetuk Akaba yang membuat teriakan makin heboh.

"_Urusai yo_, Akabaka!" sentak Hiruma.

Semua penonton tertawa. Padahal suara Hiruma terdengar sangat menyeramkan. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa melihat seperti itu, makanya mereka bukannya takut, malah menganggap itu lucu.

"Hentikan! Setelah ini angka bunuh diri bisa-bisa menanjak!" giliran Juumonji yang nyeletuk.

Hiruma hanya melotot galak dan membuat penonton kembali tertawa. "Bukan, bukan," ia mengoreksi. "Ini cuma cerita. Mamori." Hiruma mundur dan duduk di depan sebuah grand piano di sisi kanan panggung.

Pria itu mulai menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano dengan perlahan, mengalirkan nada indah yang belum pernah didengar oleh semua penonton.

**Malam dingin menghantui**

**Mengganggu ingatanku**

**Menggelitik sisi lain dari diriku**

**Aku ingin berlari, berlari, dan berlari**

**Namun aku melihat air mata di ujung sana**

**Dan debaran ini tidak bisa aku kendalikan**

**Aku tidak tahu, semua terasa gelap**

**Tapi kau seperti cahaya, penerang di jalan yang asing**

**Mungkin aku terjebak dalam dunia baru**

**Dan mungkin dirimu menjemputku**

**Dalam tatapan itu aku tahu**

**Kita telah terikat oleh benang 'tak terlihat sejak bertahun-tahun lalu**

**Jalan hidup itu mulai bercahaya**

**Dalam keyakinan yang kuat**

**Aku juga merasakannya, setiap saat**

**Aku semakin tahu, semakin menyadari**

**Aku memang milikmu**

**Maka setelah kegelapan itu lenyap**

**Aku akan berlari kearahmu, aku akan memelukmu**

**Aku akan di sampingmu sebagai mamori (pelindung).**

"Kyyyaaaa….!"

Penonton mulai heboh kembali saat Hiruma kembali. Mereka bertepuk tangan, beberapa ada yang mengusap air mata. Ini pertama kali melihat vokalis Akuma itu bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Mungkin ini adalah lagu Akuma pertama yang terdengar lembut.

"Dia ingat," bisik Mamori sambil berusaha menahan air mata. "Dia benar-benar ingat." Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak.

Yamato menatapnya lekat sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia merangkul bahu Mamori dengan lembut. "Temui dia," ujarnya tulus.

"Aku cuma berharap, cewek menyebalkan itu mengerti tentang lagu tadi." Suara Hiruma kembali terdengar, membuat fans-fansnya menjerit.

"_Dare… dare… dare…?!"_

"Lompat lagi?!" Hiruma berteriak agar seisi _hall_ mengalihkan perhatian dari lagu _special_ barusan.

Dalam hitungan detik, suasana kembali memanas seiring permainan Akuma. Suasana panas itu terus berlanjut hingga konser selesai satu setengah jam kemudian.

Seluruh _member _Akuma berjejer di depan panggung untuk membungkuk sekali kemudian melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya mereka langsung menghilang di balik panggung.

Lagi-lagi ruangan kembali riuh. Satu per satu penonton mulai beranjak meninggalkan lokasi sambil bercerita tentang konser yang mereka saksikan tadi. Terutama bagian solo piano yang tidak mereka duga.

Mamori dan Yamato juga melangkah keluar mengikuti yang lain. Tapi begitu mereka menemukan sebuah lorong, keduanya saling pandang. Yamato tersenyum. "Pergilah, aku akan tunggu di sini." Ujarnya sambil menggandeng Mamori keluar dari kerumunan.

"_Arigatou,"_ Mamori memeluk kekasihnya sekilas lalu berlari kearah berlawanan dengan penonton lainnya. Ia berbelok sekali lagi di lorong yang kelihatannya dijaga dua orang _bodyguard_.

"Ada perlu apa, nona?" Tanya salah seorang diantaranya.

"Aku mau bertemu Youichi." Jawab Mamori yang membuat dua orang itu menaikan sebelah alis. "Maksudku Hagito. Aku mau bertemu dia!" Mamori melewati dua orang itu dengan tidak sabar. Tapi tentu saja, mereka tidak mengizinkan Mamori melangkah lebih jauh.

"Maaf, nona. Kau tidak boleh sembarangan masuk."

"Tapi aku mau bertemu Hagito! YOUICHI!" Mamori mulai berteriak.

"Nona, kalau kau memaksa, kami akan menyeretmu keluar!"

"Jangan ganggu dia, orang-orang sialan!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan galak. "Ha-Hagito-_san_, kami…."

"Youichi!" Mamori langsung berlari ke pelukan Hiruma tanpa memperdulikan dua orang itu. Pria yang ia peluk bahkan terhuyung mendapat serangan mendadak darinya.

"Wah… Kau tambah gendut! Lebih berat dari terakhir kali kupeluk!"

Mamori mendongak. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Hiruma. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seringai pria itu. Seringai yang sama seperti dulu. Mamori membenamkan lagi wajahnya di dada Hiruma. Menghirup wangi _mint _yang masih sama seperti dulu. Matanya panas, sedetik kemudian, ia sudah menangis.

"_O-Okaerinasai_…hiks."

Hiruma tersenyum tipis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. _"Tadaima."_ Ucapnya.

Mamori tersenyum dalam pelukan Hiruma. "Kau benar-benar ingat?"

"Iya,"

"Semuanya?"

"Iya,"

"Bukan cuma pura-pura ingat?"

"Cerewet, monster sialan! Apa kau lebih suka aku lupa padamu?!"

Mamori menggeleng cepat. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Hiruma. Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

"Yang bisa kuingat cuma kau, monster sialan. Aku belum bisa ingat yang lain." Ucap Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya, Youichi." Mamori kembali memeluk Hiruma dengan erat.

Lagi-lagi Hiruma tersenyum tipis. Pria itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam dadanya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang." Hiruma melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah Mamori lagi.

Mamori mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Hiruma. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Yoichi!" pamitnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Iya, iya," Hiruma hanya menjawabnya malas. Tapi pria itu tersenyum tipis melihat langkah Mamori yang menjauh.

Rasanya, seluruh tubuhnya jadi hangat, dan dadanya terasa lega. Seperti ada beban berat yang baru saja ia buang.

**Tsuzuku**

* "Oke, oke, tidak peduli apa pun, aku akan melindungimu hingga bertahun-tahun yang akan datang."

yaay... akhirnya bisa juga bikin Hiruma nyanyi... XDD #bahagia

mohon reviewnya... minna...


End file.
